Centripetal Motion
by mebmarker
Summary: James and Lily have spent the last seven years together. At times they're friends, but often their relationship is more-- violent, angry, and, well, loud. Now in their 7th Year, it's time to fall. Fall in love, fall into war, and fall for Marauders.
1. Dawn of a New Day

**Centripetal Motion**

**Chapter 1**

**Dawn of a New Day **

* * *

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rustled awake as an early sun filled the grounds. A rather furry gamekeeper by the name of Rubeus Hagrid strode across the courtyard towards the castle, whistling a pub song to himself. It was the first day of the new term and Hagrid was intent on looking properly polished for the occasion. His original objective was to introduce a clean appearance at the welcoming feast the evening prior, but an unfortunate incident with some gnomes ruined his efforts.

As he reached the doors of the castle, he happened by chance to look above him at Gryffindor Tower. There he saw a dark haired boy of seventeen balancing on a broomstick and reaching his wand hand through an open window. Looking quite pleased with himself, the boy withdrew his wand, shut the window, and climbed through a different window on the other side of the tower.

Hagrid chuckled and decided it best not to mess with James Potter's efforts for his newest stunt.

Asleep in Gryffindor Tower at that moment was seventh year Lily Evans, who also happened to be Head Girl of Hogwarts. She was just beginning to awaken, but not quite ready to open her eyes. Savoring her last moments of sleep, she nuzzled into her pillow and inhaled deeply, surprised but pleased to be met with the gorgeous scent of roses. It was a perfect match with the heavenly music of the harp that gently roused her from slumber.

_Now this_, Lily thought, _is the way to wake up in the morning_.

Yet Lily could not help but wonder _why_ there was music in her room, and _why_ it smelt so delightful. Curiosity overcame her, and she blinked her eyes open and stretched her arms above her head. Adjusting her vision, her sight settled on a golden harp hovering aside her bed with the curtains drawn open.

She shot up straight, and as she moved, she was blasted with a shower of rose petals. Harps, rose petals, Lily would not have been surprised if a halo adorned her head.

"Potter," she muttered, oozing with contempt.

Her feet slammed on the cold stone floor and she stomped out the door, down the stairs, and through the common room—screaming all the while.

Remus Lupin awoke much less pleasantly than Lily had, mostly because he awoke to her scream. He lifted his face from its place in his pillow. "James?" he asked the bed next to him, as both of them had their curtains drawn open.

"Yes, Moony?" James replied, his arms crossed behind his bed with satisfaction.

"Might I ask what the hell you've done?" Remus replied.

"You may, Moony."

Remus bit his lip, "What the hell have you done?"

James grinned. "I thought I'd welcome Evans back to Hogwarts for a new term."

"Well that was stupid," came a voice from the floor. They turned to see Sirius Black pull his mop of black hair up from the floor. That was how he slept: with his head on the floor and his body on his bed.

"Yes," James replied dreamily. "Yes, it was."

"Then why'd you do it?" came a voice from the fourth bed. Peter Pettigrew popped his round head out from in between the curtains, the only one of the four boys to actually use them as intended.

James did not have time to answer though, for at that moment, a petite girl with dark red hair swung open the door to the boy's dormitory, surrounded by rose petals, a harp trailing after her, and looking thoroughly pissed.

"Good morning, Lily," James greeted her, not bothering to sit up. "Nice rest?"

"What the hell did you do, Potter?" she asked.

Sirius Black sat up in his bed, and Lily frowned when she observed that he was most definitely _not_ wearing a shirt. "Tsk, tsk. You should watch that mouth of yours, Tiger Lily. What would your mother think?" He tossed his hair for dramatic effect.

"Answer the question, cretin," she snapped.

James obliged. "I enchanted a harp to play Pachelbel's Canon as it followed you and rose petals to shower you whenever you move."

Lily stared at him incredulously.

"I thought you would appreciate the effort," he concluded. "This is the dawn of a new day."

Her eyes widened in rage as she leapt towards him, convinced a sharp slap across the face would be an appropriate precursor the pain she would make certain he felt later.

Luckily for her, because James would not have minded so much if the object of his unrequited affection leapt on him, Lily was caught midair by two girls slightly taller than herself.

"Sorry about that chaps," the one with the chocolate-coloured ringlets apologized. "We'll just be returning Lily to her room now."

She began to drag Lily backwards down the stairs, but the tall blonde resisted slightly. She rolled back her shoulders and batted her eyelashes, "See you later, James," she breathed and all but blew him a kiss.

James bit back a laugh and answered, "Yeah, see you later, Marlene. And you, Lily?"

Lily growled.

"Okay, Lils," the brunette announced. "Time to go."

The second the door closed, Sirius busted out laughing.

James glared at him, but Sirius continued. "Oi, shut it!" Sirius just laughed harder until he fell off his bed.

Then he just laughed some more and began pounding the floor. "Padfoot, do we need to get you a muzzle?"

Sirius tried to hold it in for the sake of his best mate, settling on the occasional snigger. He had been muzzled before and found in to be _quite_ the unenjoyable experience.

Remus sighed as he pulled himself to his feet. "You know, you are probably the most stupid Head Boy to ever walk these halls."

"And proud of it."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, "Of being Head Boy or of being stupid?"

James shrugged, "Both."

"I hope you realize you've brought shame upon this dormitory by becoming 'Head Boy,'" Sirius said.

"And I didn't knew you knew the meaning of shame," James snapped, "Seeing the way you _shamelessly_ eyeballed Marlene in her nightdress."

"And you can blame me?" Sirius grinned.

"You have no standards, do you?" Remus interjected. "She's about as deep as a cat's water dish."

Sirius looked confused, "And that's a problem?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Besides, you've seen the way she looks at our boy, James, here."

"Considering James's complete lack of interest, you'd of thought she'd move on," Peter said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"And we'd have thought James would have moved on from Evans," Sirius reminded them. "And he hasn't. You know, Prongs, you could have Marlene at the snap of a finger. Why do you insist upon making things difficult for yourself?"

James sighed, "Because it is Lily that I care about. And as I told you before, this year is going to be different."

Across the tower, Lily Evans begged to differ. "I can see that this year will be no different."

The curly haired one, whose name was Abigail Figg, answered. "It already is different, Lily. He's Head Boy, and that wasn't dangerous. In fact, I thought it was cute." But she dispelled the enchantments anyway.

Lily snorted and muttered something rather undignified about "cuteness."

"Oh, that's becoming, Lily," said a small girl with a pixie cut from the back of the room. Alice Cartwright rolled onto her stomach and began fishing through the trunk at the end of her bed, at last retrieving a quill and piece of parchment. "The poor boy is just trying to make you smile. The least you could do is humor him."

She began scribbling on the parchment as Lily glared at her. "Now who in the world is important enough to be writing to this early?"

Abigail hopped onto Lily's bed, tucking her legs underneath her. "Who do you think, Lily? Her _fiancé_!"

"Oooooh!" Lily giggled.

"Frank is not my fiancé…" Alice muttered, but her face flamed fuchsia. Alice had been seeing Frank since she was in her fourth year and him in his sixth. Their correspondence was at least twice daily.

Lily grinned, "You're right, Frank isn't your fiancé—yet!"

Alice scolded her, but she appeared positively giddy with the idea. "You think so?"

"Alice, darling," Abigail adjusted the imaginary glasses on her nose, "The whole of Hogwarts has been planning your wedding since you were thirteen. Frank will be donning a set of peach dress robes."

Alice scrunched up her nose at the thought of her boyfriend in peach, but Marlene and Lily erupted into giggles.

"You three are cruel," Gwendolyn Meadowes told them as she pulled her sheets off from over her head and submitted to the senseless banter around her.

"I work hard to be so," Abigail nodded. "Now, I wonder how Frank feels about purple taffeta. Perhaps we should ask the boys, I'm sure they've discussed this as well."

"I wonder what they do discuss over there," Alice mused.

"Well, that's easy," Lily grumbled. "They've probably just exploded something, so they retreat in a cloud of smoke where they will congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."

"Don't be silly, Lily," Abigail chided her. "They aren't masters of the entire universe—just of Hogwarts. And you know perfectly well they are far too busy discussing a certain redhead."

The girls took a turn giggling at Lily's expense. Lily stuck her tongue out at her friends and proceeded to dress in her school uniform and robes. "Well, I still bet there's a cloud of smoke."

And indeed there was. "Damn you, Sirius!" Peter shouted.

"You take too long in the shower, you sissy," Sirius spat as he brushed his teeth, spraying toothpaste over Remus, who in turn spit out his water in James's face.

"Doesn't mean you have to set me on fire," Peter grumbled as he pointed his wand at the bald spot on the crown of his head.

"I didn't set you on fire, I put petrol in your shampoo," Sirius justified. "James set you on fire."

"I did not," James argued as he squirted cologne in Remus's eyes for spitting water in his face. "I sent sparks at your head. I had no idea Sirius had spiked your shampoo with flammable substances."

"What was the point of contaminating his shampoo anyway?" Remus asked as he flushed his eyes clear with water. "It just would have made him smell foul, and he does that fine on his own."

Sirius shrugged as he grabbed his robes, "I was planning on sending sparks at his head. James beat me to it."

"So, you were planning to set me on fire?" Peter asked.

"More or less."

"I need food," James announced. "Who's coming to breakfast with me?" In a matter of seconds, all four boys were tumbling down the stairs to the common room. James reached the bottom first, only to stop suddenly, creating a pile up of the other three boys.

"What the hell, mate?" Sirius groaned. James glanced around the corner, and watched Lily Evans enter the common room with Abigail in tow.

"On second thought, let's wait a few minutes."

Remus pulled himself out from under Peter and saw Lily. "You'll have to face it sooner or later, Prongs."

"Later," James told him. "The Great Hall has more witnesses."

Lily sat on a bench with Abigail in the middle of the Gryffindor table. "This is our last first day," Lily whispered.

"I'm excited," Abigail smiled.

"I'm scared," Lily replied.

"A little excited?"

"A little bit," Lily conceded. "A little scared?"

"A lot," Abigail admitted.

They each reached for a scone and took to discussing which classes they would probably have together. Abigail planned on a career in Healing and Lily, well, she was thinking about becoming an Auror but was keeping her options open to become a Healer or a Charm Developer for the ministry. All in all, Lily was taking a lot of courses, but because of this, she felt justified in dropping Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. She had already dropped Divination quite some time ago and had never bothered to take Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle Studies, though she had always been curious about a magical perspective on a people she was so close to.

"So I suppose you'll be in Astronomy while I have a free?" Abigail asked.

"I assume," Lily nodded as she swallowed some pumpkin juice. "We'll have to wait for McGonagall to give us our schedules."

Just then, Marlene sat down on Lily's left while Gwen and Alice sat across the table. "You won't have to wait long," Marlene told her.

Professor McGonagall was finished handing schedules to several second years and headed their way. "Miss Figg," she said, holding out a piece of parchment. "Miss McKinnon, Miss Meadowes, Miss Cartwright, Miss Evans…"

Lily hurriedly scanned her schedule her eyes immediately falling on one subject: Care of Magical Creatures. She scanned again and noticed there was no space marked Herbology.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"There was no place for Herbology, Miss Evans," came the curt reply.

"Pardon?"

"You requested to take Astronomy, which coincides with Herbology."

Lily hesitated, "I believe I'd rather take Herbology than Astronomy, Professor. And I don't really care to take Care of Magical Creatures."

McGonagall looked at her with understanding. "You planned on becoming either a Healer or an Auror, correct?"

"Yes…"

The older woman debated whether or not to continue with her statement. "You'll do best as an Auror, Lily. Aurors come in frequent contact with magical creatures, so you are taking such a course. As for Herbology, you will need excellent marks in your other courses, and a… less challenging class, such as Astronomy, will be beneficial to you."

Lily did not know quite how to respond, but McGonagall was already continuing with the schedule distribution. "The same has gone for you, Mr. Potter. You will be taking Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy instead of Herbology, and I strongly suggest you enter into Auror training after graduation."

Lily turned to look at James, who now sat across the table from her.

"I suppose we'll be in all the same classes, ay Evans?" James asked.

"I suppose," Lily answered. She avoided his eyes for she had just remembered how terribly juvenile she'd acted that morning—and that she'd nearly leapt on top of Potter's bed whilst wearing her nightdress. She had never been close to Potter, just civilized, and they had never been on "lunging-at-each-other-in-their-night-clothes" sort of terms, whether out of anger or any other emotion.

"So," James began. "Having a nice morning, ladies?"

Abigail took one look at Lily's glowering face. "You, my dear Potter, are provoking a vicious monster. Would you enjoy it if Lily murdered you?"

"I asked him that very same question earlier this morning," Remus said as he sat down next to Gwen, who blushed slightly as he brushed against her. Putting it lightly, Gwen was shy in the extreme.

"Really, did you have a nice morning?" James looked with searching eyes, cautiously testing the waters to see if he would get off easy this time.

"I've had worse," Lily shrugged. Safe.

"Well I had a bloody brilliant morning," Sirius Black announced as he sat down next to James and reached for a piece of toast. "We set Peter on fire."

"Why? Did he deserve it, or was it for your own sick amusement, Black?" Marlene asked with contempt and glanced at Peter, who sat down beside her.

"He took too long in the shower," Sirius replied.

Abigail slammed her hand on the table, "Well, he's damn near a Death Eater, Black! Don't waste time burning him, let's throw in Azkaban this instant!"

Remus laughed, "It was James who started the actual fire." James threw him a vicious death glare, so he covered his tracks. "But Sirius put the petrol in his shampoo."

Marlene gently pushed her thick blonde hair behind her ear and said to James, "That was quite talented of you, James." It was astounding, and disturbing, how effortlessly she switched gears between insulting Sirius and adoring James.

James raised his eyebrows curiously while the rest bit back laughter. Peter tossed his nonexistent long hair and mouthed phrases such as, "Marry me, James! I'll bear your children!" Sirius, however, grinned mischievously between the two and settled on batting his eyelashes, which were incredibly long for a guy, at James in an uncanny imitation of Marlene.

"Something in your eye, Black?" Marlene hissed.

"I think he's harboring a bit of a fancy for Potter," Abigail whispered.

James turned to his mate and placing a hand on his shoulder, stated sympathetically, "Sirius, it's time we talk about our situation. I like you a lot, but I think it's best we stay friends."

"Crush my dreams!" Sirius cried melodramatically as he rose from the table. "See you in Charms, my dearest," he called over his shoulder as he left the Great Hall.

"I've always thought he'd make a fine actor," James shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Funny," Marlene mentioned. "I always thought he'd make a fine pin cushion. But I'm sure you'd make a lovely actor, James."

Taking that as his cue, James rose from the table. "I'd best be getting my books. Walk you to the tower, Lily?"

"And what makes you think I'd ever say 'yes,' Potter?" she sighed as she looked up at his face.

"Because, my dear," he leaned across the table, "It is the dawn of a new day." And with that he waltzed from the Great Hall, whistling to himself.

Lily turned to Remus, "What does he mean by 'dawn of a new day'?"

"I don't know, Lily," he shrugged. "But I'd be on my toes if I were you."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I almost didn't write this, but then my feet got cold (literally) and I decided to cover my hide. I do not own anything that JKR own rights to.**

**A/N: I'm testing waters here. I might take this down and try again if the response is bad. I might also change the title... how do you all feel about it? I'm planning for this to be one of those monster-long-novel-sized fics. And kudos to anyone who caught the Titanic reference. **

**Love, Mebmarker24**


	2. Mercury

**Centripetal Motion**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Mercury**

* * *

"You smell like cat."

Lily collapsed next to her friend, who sat under the oak by the lake. "You're wrong," she told Abigail. "I smell like kneazle."

"Close enough," she replied coolly, flipping through a magazine.

"Wrong again. I like cats and kneazles creep me out," Lily settled her back against the curve of the tree. "It's the second day of class and I already despise Care of Magical Creatures with a passion you can't comprehend."

Abigail shuddered and looked up from her reading. "Now it's you that's wrong. I comprehend your hate for kneazles. My mum interbreeds them with normal cats and sells them to muggles. I never understood what was with squibs and their cats. She tells me my father hated them. I understand why! The whole house smells bloody awful and she has all of these _still_ pictures of them that don't even _move_!"

"That's how most muggle pictures are, you know," Lily giggled. "Still."

"I _know_," her friend replied. "I lived as a muggle until I was eleven."

"Really?" Lily feigned surprise. "So did I!"

"Ha, ha, ha" Abigail nudged the laughing redhead.

Lily stretched her shoulders and relaxed her back into the curve of the tree. "What are you reading?"

"The Quibbler," Abigail answered absent mindlessly, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Lily was confused as well. "The Quibbler? What is it?"

"A magazine."

"I gathered that. What is it for?"

"Reading."

"So I assumed," Lily sighed. "Answer the question."

"Alright, sometimes I don't read and just look at the pictures."

"Abby!"

The brunette giggled, "Remember Xenophilius Lovegood? He graduated four years ago, I believe."

"The odd one?"

"You're too nice, Lils. Completely mad is another way of phrasing it," Abigail said. "Well, he started a magazine. This month's feature, you ask? Goblin Bunny Slippers."

"Goblins make bunny slippers?" Lily asked.

Abigail smiled. "Of course not, Lily! Don't be stupid, they _grow_ bunny slippers!"

"Pink ones?" Lily giggled.

"Mostly orange."

"Orange bunnies," Lily frowned. "Sound rather hideous."

"They sound like kneazles!" Abigail laughed.

"Ick! Don't even say that!"

"Imagine wearing kneazles on your feet!"

"Stop it!" Lily smacked her friend, but Abigail just laughed louder.

"But they could walk for you!" she grinned. "Imagine: kneazles pumps!"

"Abigail Figg! You stop this instant!"

"Kneazle boots!"

"Horrid mental images, Abby!"

"Alright, I'll stop," she muttered. "But I don't know why you're okay with bunnies on your feet."

Lily's jaw dropped open. She'd never thought of that. And never wanted to again.

True to her word, Abigail steered the conversation towards the subject of potions.

Across the lake were two other friends, but Sirius and Remus were not entertaining light conversation. "I don't like how he looks at them," Sirius grumbled, arms crossed, tapping his foot angrily.

Remus also eyed Severus Snape suspiciously. Severus leaned against a tree, halfway between the Gryffindor girls and boys, his gaze fixed on Abigail and Lily. Remus became alarmed as another boy with a Slytherin tie joined Snape at the tree.

"What's that Mulciber troll think he's doing?" Sirius grunted.

"Talking to friend?" Remus offered.

Sirius snorted, "Snivellus, friends, right." He began tapping his foot impatiently. "Wait, what _is_ he doing? What do those bast—Oh, no they don't."

Snape and Mulciber had nodded their heads towards Lily and Abigail, who were giggling onto each other's shoulders, completely unaware of the Slytherins slithering towards them.

What Remus and Sirius did not hear were their words, and perhaps that was a good thing. "Care to stir some trouble?" Croydon Mulciber asked Severus Snape.

"Care to harass Lily and Figg, you mean?" Severus replied.

"If that's how you'd like to take it," Croydon grinned.

"You wish to call unnecessary attention to yourself for sheer amusement?"

Croydon eyed his fellow Slytherin suspiciously, "And you don't?"

"Lily and Figg are well liked. Invoking the wrath of half the school is counterproductive."

"Afraid of Potter?"

"No such thing," Severus glared. "But invisible attacks are far more harmful than fruitless victimization."

"Victimi…" Croydon raised his eyebrows. "Look, Snape, I want to torment some mudbloods. Are you with me?"

Severus frowned, "Come to the castle with me, Mulciber. Unless you would rather fare as a common bully, I have more interesting plans in motion."

Croydon grinned as Severus moved around the lake, towards the castle, "I like interesting."

Seeing the movement, Remus uncrossed his arms and took step forward, "Maybe we should go over there. See what's going on… Sirius!"

But Sirius's feet disappeared below the water. "Idiot," Remus muttered as his friend swam across the lake.

"What was that?" Lily shouted, leaping her feet at the crash of water.

"A really big fish," Abigail responded uncertainly as she too rose.

"The giant squid maybe?" Lily bit her lip.

"It's angry!" Abigail cried. "Give it human sacrifice!" She began pushing Lily towards the lake, but she just dug her heels in and Abigail tripped over her.

"You're angering the squid, Lils!" Abigail yelled from the ground. "It wants blood!"

"And it can have blood!" Lily giggled, falling over to tickle Abigail. "I volunteer yours, Abby!"

Abigail sat up slowly, pointing a finger towards the splash. "It's coming our way."

"Better hurry then!" Lily giggled, shoving her friend farther.

"Yes, we better!" with a mischievous grin, Abigail grabbed her friend's wrists and dragged her across the grass, ignoring the screaming protests.

As they got to the water's edge, Lily looked at the lake, at the mass rising out of it. "It's the squid, coming to collect!" she shrieked.

Abigail narrowed her eyes. "It's Black."

Lily stood up, "The squid's black? It always looked sort of orangey to me."

"No, it's Sirius Black," she said as a tall boy shook water out of his dark mop of hair.

Lily frowned, "Black, what do you think you're doing?"

Sirius flipped his hair back staggered forward, "Saw Snape and Mulciber eyeing you girls sort of funny. Thought I'd do some hero work," he grinned as he threw an arm loosely about Abigail's waist. "Rescue some damsels or something like that." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You're all wet," Abigail scolded as she shoved Sirius away. "You get away from me until you're dry." She pulled out her wand, mumbling some words at herself and her damp clothes.

"What about you, Evans?" Sirius spread his arms. "You want a hug?"

"Don't you even think about it!" she backed up nervously until a sandy-haired boy caught her eye. "Remus, you get over here and save me from this idiot!"

Remus jogged over, "At your service, ladies. I'm here to save you from your hero."

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"I thought I'd walk. All danger clear then?"

Lily glanced around and saw Severus Snape and Croydon Mulciber slip towards the castle. "Besides this one," she said with a nod towards Sirius, "We're safe."

"So what have you been up to?" Remus asked.

Abigail grinned and swiftly pinned Lily's arms behind her back. "Sacrificing Lily to the squid. Care to join me?"

"Whatever pacifies the beast," Sirius shrugged and turned to Lily. "Apologies, love. Time to take one for the team."

"Let go of me!" Lily shouted. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she began snapping at Abigail.

"Oh," Abigail giggled. "This one bites! Here, Black, you hold the arms, I'll take the legs."

"Got it, Figg!" They carefully shifted Lily's arms from Abigail to Sirius, and Lily soon heard a deep chuckle in her ear. "Now don't bite me," he told her. "I'd have to explain the hickey to James, and I much like my face the way it is."

Lily's jaw dropped open at his forwardness. "Remus! Stop them!"

"Do you really want to see me try and take Sirius?"

"Well, do _something_! Anything!" she shrieked as her feet fell out from under her and she felt herself swing in the air. "Abigail! Put me down!" Her only response was a chuckle.

"Help!" Lily yelled, though she herself was struggling not to laugh. Her heart leapt in hope as another Gryffindor boy came their way. "Oi, Potter! Help me!"

"Merlin! What are you doing to our Head Girl?"

Remus spoke up, "They're sacrificing her to the giant squid."

James raised his eyebrows and ran his hands through his hair in confusion.

Lily pouted. "Are you going to help me or not?"

James snapped to attention, letting a grin creep over his face. "Will you profess undying love me?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Hmmm… I still need a partner for the astronomy assignment."

"Done!" Lily agreed quickly as Sirius and Abigail took another step towards the lake.

"Alright, hold it!" he hollered, walking towards the sight of the impending sacrifice.

"Not fair!" Abigail announced. "She's ours! Your bargain means nothing."

"I disagree," Sirius said. "Prongs can have her." With a fluid movement, he tossed his half of Lily into James's arms. Count on Sirius and his mercurial mood.

"Fine," Abigail whined, but set her friend's feet on the ground.

James, still holding Lily, stood her upright and spun her around to face him. "Alright, Lily?"

"I suppose," Lily huffed, setting all her friends laughing.

"Well I was going to head down to the Quidditch pitch before dinner," he let go of her and took a step back. "See in you in the astronomy tower later?"

Lily sighed. Had she really agreed to this? "Nine o'clock."

James smiled and turned away, "Want to come put some time in on a broom, Abigail?"

"Are you implying that I need practice, Potter?" Abigail places her hands on her hips.

"Nothing of the sort," James raised his hands innocently. "I just thought our star seeker would like to get back in the air."

Abigail smiled, "How I would. Let's go."

They walked towards the pitch and James hollered a farewell over his shoulder. "See you later, mates! Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes and made her way to the tower, set on finishing her potions work before embarking on astronomy.

Several hours later, James lounged on the floor of the astronomy tower. He looked around the room and spotted a browning blade of grass under a nearby bench. With a lazy flick of his wand, the blade stood upright, spinning carefully, lengthening and thickening while a deep orange rose with red edges erupted from the top.

"Impressive," came a voice from the doorway. Lily leaned her shoulder against the frame, graceful and striking. A dramatic presence and a gentle one.

"I am, occasionally," James replied.

"And humble," Lily muttered, laying her schoolbag the ground and setting herself at a telescope. "Ready to get started?"

James nodded, snatched the rose from the air and scooted next to Lily. "A rose for a Lily?" he grinned, offering her his creation.

Lily rolled her eyes but reached out to take it. "That's really beautiful, you know." She gently fingered the soft edges.

"Of course it is. Only subject that comes easier to me than it does to you."

Lily's lips puckered in distaste, "And Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's hardly a class!" James laughed. "I'm simply a little more adept at wrangling kneazles than you are."

"I'd rather charm than wrangle. Now look through this telescope and tell me what constellation is brightest." She swung the eye of the telescope towards him and reached into her bag, trading the rose for a quill and parchment.

"Neptune," James replied.

"Is not a constellation," Lily finished.

"It is, however, really bright tonight."

"That's odd," Lily frowned. "Let me see."

James watched as Lily placed her eye against the black piece of the telescope. The set of her lips and faint line in her brow showed her skepticism. He smiled as Lily's frown deepened in distaste but her brow smoothed in belief.

She glanced at James, who was grinning with satisfaction.

"Neptune is quite bright tonight," she conceded and bent over her parchment. "But the brightest constellation is—

"Aquarius."

"Yes," Lily dipped her quill into her inkpot. "The Water Bearer."

"And Neptune, the god of water," James suddenly turned his eyes to Lily with intense curiosity. Such a look beckoned her to stare back. "Do you know what that means?"

Lily's brow furrowed again, "You take divination?"

James shook his head, "Beside the point. Do you know what it means?"

Lily sighed, eyes still connected, "What does it mean, Potter?"

"Change," he stated simply. "Something is going to be washed away with a new life in place."

"A good thing?"

James's gaze broke at last as he casually leaned back on his hands, "Usually. But you never know do you?" He added with a mischievous grin.

"Well if you're involved," Lily rolled her eyes.

James grinned and took his turn charting the sky. Jupiter was slightly off kilter and Vega seemed to me little more than a pinprick of light that night.

After several moments of working in silence, Lily spoke up. "You never answered me. You take divination?"

"I did a long while back. I dropped after third year—at the same time that you dropped."

Slightly disturbed that James remembered her dropping that class when she never remembered him taking it, Lily plowed on in conversation while she checked the telescope for the location of Mercury. "I hated divination. It's impossible to know the future," she paused before adding, "and I don't know if I _want_ to know the future."

Again, James watched her eye meet the telescope, her thick hair, mahogany in the light, falling this time between her face and his scrutiny. "I don't want to know my future, just the future of other people."

Unmoving from the telescope, Lily asked, "So why did you drop?"

"Professor Rabida got smacked in the head with a few too many crystal balls if you ask me."

James could see her smile for just a moment behind her hair. She pulled back from the telescope, bending again over the parchment. "Mercury is very bright tonight as well."

"What did I tell you? Change!"

"Hot and fiery change," Lily pointed out. "Neptune is the change of clear, cooling water."

"It takes both for a real change," James countered.

Lily opened her mouth but shut it quickly, much to James's delight, when she realized he was right. Change took the cleansing of warm water, the bending and molding of hot metal, and the hardening hiss of fiery iron in icy water.

Yet again, James watched Lily's face. Her thought process was reflected so clearly on her features, and James couldn't help but grin.

Lily noticed him and scowled, "Stop staring at me, Potter, and go find an asteroid."

"Will do, Evans," he chuckled and turned to the magnified night sky.

It was a comfortable pair, Lily Evans and James Potter. For all their fighting, anger, hostility, revenge, pranks, and friendship over the years, Lily and James were entirely comfortable with each other.

And though you would never catch Lily saying so, working together _could_ _occasionally_ be _somewhat_ enjoyable. Both Lily and James were intelligent, talented, resolute, and loyal people.

It was their similarity that made them crash together so violently.

The sky darkened further, the ink level of the inkpot lowered, and at last the parchment was filled. Lily slid it inside her school bag, both of their names scrawled across the top, and as she stood to go, James grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the opposite side of the glass tower.

"Let go of me!" Lily gasped in anger.

Lily should have known: James Potter never does what he's told. "Watch this," he told her, positioning her to the Quidditch pitch. He held her shoulders and stood behind her. Their image reflected in the glass, and Lily look rather unhappy.

"What am I watching?" Lily whined.

"Slytherin Quidditch practice," James whispered through a smirk.

Lily's jaw dropped, "What did you do?" she asked, no humor in her voice.

"That's what you're watching."

"Potter, if you even think— Merlin!"

The Quidditch pitch lit up instantly into a glaringly triumphant display of crimson and gold. Lily stumbled back into James, lifting her arm to shield her eyes. She could see several green robes waver on brooms, completely flabbergasted by the uninvited Gryffindor pride.

James smirked and took a step back as Lily turned to face him. He brought a hand to run through his hair, "Impressive, huh, Evans?"

"Magically or morally?"

James looked down at her, "Bugging Slytherins is a moral offense now?"

"You're very talented, Potter," Lily shook her head in disgust, "but you are so juvenile."

"Is that a 'yes' to impressive?"

Lily groaned in angry frustration, pushed him aside, and exited the tower.

"Much of a temper, Evans?" James called after her. "We were getting along so well."

James watched her leave then collapsed to the ground. They _had_ been getting along so well. _Why_ had he screwed it up? Why did he _always_ screw _everything_ up around her? James pulled out his wand, tapping another peace of grass into a fully blossomed rose, blood red this time.

James sighed, "Why is everything so… mercurial?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I intend no copyright infringement. So I was thinking, when I'm a famous published author (it's going to happen!) ... do I want a whole lot of really bad amateurs completely defacing my pride and joy? And would I prosecute them for copyright infringement?**

**A/N: I'm just terrible, aren't I? I never did like timely manners much. No use in apologizing, you're still going to be angry with me. Oh wait. there's only about 3 of you who reviewed. Never mind. I have no fans. Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Mebmarker24  
**


	3. Flying Radishes

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Flying Radishes**

* * *

Lily avoided James for several days after the business in the astronomy tower, not as much from anger as from punishment. Luckily for James, though, Lily enjoyed arguing with him much too much to stay away for long.

On a Thursday, September 10 to be exact, Lily drifted down the stairs to Gryffindor tower. She had shoved her books into her cauldron, which now balanced in the crook of her arm as she tied her hair up with a lavender ribbon, as she did before every Potions class after an incident involving her hair in second year.

Lily had set out alone that morning, as the others in her dorm were running late. All five seventh year Gryffindors were in NEWT level Potions, as well as three of the Gryffindor boys. Peter Pettigrew fit much better in subjects like Divination than Potions. Because there were an odd number of girls and boys each, they switched partners often, even between houses. Professor Slughorn nearly always gave assignments as partners, which created quite a bit of tension before each class. Lily never worried much, for though she usually avoided partnering with Sirius Black, Hogwarts biggest pyromaniac, and the Slytherins, Lily got on well with most of the school.

On the third floor, as she took her books from her cauldron to hug to her chest, she heard a call after her. "Lily, Lily Evans!"

Turning towards the voice, she saw Leonard Page, a Ravenclaw prefect in her year, grinning sheepishly. Leonard had a soft, young, face and brown hair that fell into his eyes, causing him to nervously brush it away. "Walk you to Potions, Lily?"

She grinned, "Certainly, Leonard."

The look of pure glee on his face caused her to giggle as he took her cauldron with his own, and the pair continued down the stairs.

"So, are you ready for this year?" Leonard started. "I hear NEWTs are awful."

Lily shrugged, "I suppose I'll take it as it comes. What's life if you worry all the time?"

"I guess that's true. Stop and watch the Quidditch every once and a while."

Lily smiled, "Or smell the roses."

With a start, she remembered a certain rose she had yet to remove from her school bag.

They continued on in pleasant discussion about courses in the coming term until they came to the dungeons. As they entered the Potions room, Lily was fairly certain Leonard had every intention of partnering with her.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he sat on the stool next to her at a worktable near the front. Suppressing a sigh, she opted instead for a smile. Leonard was a nice boy—smart, kind, and rather adorable, but pretty soon he would be asking her to Hogsmeade, and Lily would be given the unpleasant task of refusing him. She truly could not see herself enjoying several hours at Madam Puddifoot's with him.

And so it was that Lily was smiling at Leonard Page when James walked into the room.

James sighed and shook his head in despair. He figured this would happen soon. Leonard always was very friendly with Lily, and now he was too friendly. As much as James liked the kid, he could not stand for this. From the back of the classroom, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "Ebuillio."

Leonard shuddered as the jinx took effect.

"Leonard," Lily touched his shoulder in concern, "Are you alright?"

"Umm, yeah," Leonard shook his head, as if clearing it. "I just feel a bit funny… ohh." He shuddered again.

Lily gasped, "Leonard, you're arm!"

"Whoa," he whispered as he stared at his arm. Bubbles of skin rolled across his arm like a tsunami on a sea of flesh. From James's experience, he also knew the sensation of an ant stampede originating at the elbow. In just a few seconds, more bubbles would start on Leonard's knee.

James chose this moment to stride towards the front left worktable. "Page, I'd get to the hospital wing if I were you. Saw the same thing happen to a fourth year Hufflepuff this morning after breakfast."

Leonard suddenly seized his knee with a hiss, "No, I'm fine, it'll pass."

James frowned in doubt, "Don't be so sure, mate. The girl started turning orange."

Leonard's hand flew to his face, as if checking to make sure it was not yet orange with his fingertips, and glanced around the room nervously. It had taken him a solid week to get where he was now, but turning orange would hardly impress Lily. "I guess I will visit Pomfrey. Thanks for the tip, Potter. And, umm, see you soon, Lily."

"Anytime," James moved to let him pass. "Go, take care of yourself."

After Leonard had grabbed his cauldron and books, he hurried from the classroom, grimacing and limping.

"I see you have an empty seat next to you," James observed. "Pretty woman like yourself should never be left alone."

"Same thing happened to a fourth year Hufflepuff, hmm?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Something with the jam at breakfast, I heard."

Lily rolled her eyes and drew her wand, "Ebuillio."

James shook his head in knowing dismay, dispelling the jinx.

"Alright," James said, "So I had that one coming. Now may I sit with you?"

"Am I going to break out in spontaneous bubbles?"

James grinned, "Not if you avoid the jam."

Lily smiled, "You prat. He was practically glowing to sit with me."

"Exactly," James leaned an arm on the table.

And just like last week, a sandy haired boy entering the room was her saviour. "Remus! Come partner with me?"

"You're not with James?" Remus asked.

"Definitely not," Lily contradicted. "I think he was going to work with Black, weren't you, Potter?"

At the back of the room, Sirius leaned back on a stool, "Yes, come to me, Prongs!"

"No thanks," James answered. "It took two weeks for my eyebrows to grow back."

"That was once!" Sirius argued

"Three weeks for my belly button."

Pure horror appeared on Lily's face. "Your belly button? That's just sick!"

James nodded, "You're telling me. It's not like one _needs_ a belly button, but I started to miss the little bugger."

"Fine," Sirius pouted until a curvy blonde with thick, wavy, hair passed his worktable. "I'll partner with Marlene," he announced, capturing her around the waist.

"Ew, don't touch me, Black," she struggled against the much taller Sirius. "I like my belly button," she whined.

"I like it too," Sirius winked and pulled her closer.

"I'll partner with you, James," Marlene pleaded through her beating eyelashes.

James panicked, "Umm, no, I'm, uhh, Abigail." He quickly shifted towards the brunette, who was panicking herself.

"No way in hell!" she told him. "Alice!" she shrieked.

"Gwendolyn," Alice answered from her stool with a nod towards the small, wiry girl with light brown hair sitting next to her.

"I can partner with someone else…" Gwendolyn offered.

"No," Alice stopped her gently, "You're with me."

James took a moment to survey the room. There was a pair of Hufflepuffs in front of Lily and Remus, two pairs of Ravenclaws near the store cabinet, one pair of Slytherins behind them and one pair in front, and at the front most table sat Severus Snape. James grinned, "Well, Abigail, it's me or Snivellus."

Abigail rolled her eyes and sat at the worktable behind Lily. "There is no way that this is ever going to happen again. Got that, Potter?"

James shrugged and sat down, "Why are you so opposed to me? I've never removed anyone's belly button."

Abigail glanced in front of her and leaned close to James, "Because," she whispered. "Next time, _you_ are going to sit with Lily, and _I_ get Remus. Understand?"

"Yes," he grinned. "I understand."

Abigail sat up straight, looking slightly ruffled and tried to compose herself as Professor Slughorn finally got around to starting class.

He held up a glass of a vile looking thick, purple liquid. "Is anyone familiar with this potion?"

Three hands shot up in the air: Remus's, Sirius's, and James's.

Professor Slughorn chuckled, "You would be, now wouldn't you? Alright, Mr. Potter?"

"That," he pointed, "is Sealing Salve. It heals cuts, scrapes, gashes, and pretty much anything that bleeds. It also tastes like cabbage grown out of Sirius's socks."

"I resent that! That hasn't happened since third year!" Sirius argued.

Though most of the class was amused, Marlene, who was already scowling, now scooted her chair a few more inches away from her partner.

"Well, then…" Professor Slughorn continued. "Page sixty-eight, please, and pay careful attention to the use of porcupine quills and their uses in skin remedies as I will require a short, half-foot essay by next class on their use. Oh, and perhaps a more impressive attempt at this potion than usual as the most successfully completed will be used in the hospital wing for whenever Mr. Potter has another 'brilliant' idea."

The class chuckled again, along with James, and began grinding the knotgrass.

As time passed on, a light layer of orange smoke began to spread throughout the room, stemming from the cauldrons as the potions turned purple.

More smoke billowed from Severus's cauldrons than any of the others, and Professor Slughorn ambled over the Slytherin's cauldron, hands folded behind his back. "Well now, Mr. Snape, why so much salamander blood?"

Severus did not seem to enjoy the presence his professor and answered without looking up from his work, "To protect against further injuries, sir."

"Good work, Severus," Professor Slughorn told him, "Five points for Slytherin. And Ms. Evans, what do you and Mr. Lupin have to say about your sparing use of asphodel?"

Lily smiled shyly, "We meant to shorten the healing time, Professor."

"Excellent work," he proclaimed. "Five points for Gryffindor for yourself and Mr. Lupin each. How I wish you were in Slytherin, Ms. Evans."

Lily forced herself to smile; she seemed to be forcing happiness quite often recently. "I'm sorry to be a disappointment, sir."

Professor Slughorn chuckled, "Nonsense, my child! You could never be a disappointment!" He then strolled to the back of the classroom, where two Slytherins, Tempest Avery and Acacia Gibbon sat.

Severus continued stirring, adding more salamander blood. What Lily and Slughorn did not know was how crucial asphodel was in making the process pain-free. Lily's potion would, indeed take effect in less than a minute, while his would take several, but the remedy would feel like salting the wound. Considering that it would, in fact, most likely be James Potter getting treated, Severus didn't much care.

But Lily would care. Lily would care if James felt pain, especially if it were at her hands. It was not two years ago that Lily had called comforted Severus by denouncing "Potter" as "an arrogant toe rag." Of course, it was just a few months later that Lily told Severus she did not want to be friends anymore. _When I called her a mudblood_, Severus thought angrily.

"Snape looks irritated," James observed to Abigail.

"Well, the nasty little git is not out-potioned very often," Abigail noted. "Leave it to Lily to show him up."

"Yeah, leave it to Lily."

Across the room, partners bent over their cauldrons whispering to each other.

"Is it supposed to look like that?"

"That _cannot_ be a good thing."

"Maybe we should talk to Slughorn…"

"Betsy, you're school bag is _moving_."

"Did you hear what he said to Marina?"

"Maybe if I just _asked_ her to go with me?"

"See how he dotes on that prissy little mudblood!" that one was Acacia Gibbon, a dark haired girl with a hauntingly beautiful, if not somewhat gaunt, olive toned face. Her hand gripped around her silver knife menacingly. "What kind of a House Head _is_ he?"

Tempest Avery, a very thin and otherwise average boy aside from the permanent and malicious sneer on his face, placed his hand over hers, coaxing her to set down the knife. "In a few more months, we will have left this school and all of its pollutants. My father has already begun arranging it. You, me, Severus, Croydon. We will be at the service of the Dark Lord. Until then, let's not kill the Potions master."

"And my brother?" Acacia asked. "My brother, Briar? And his friend Terrence? Terrence Wilkes? What of them?"

"Shhh…" Tempest bent his head close to hers, wary of curious ears. "It's all taken care of."  
"Merlin's baby! Sirius Black, what did you do to our potion?"

"I didn't do anything," Sirius replied.

"Exactly," Marlene countered as she dumped in a handful of knotgrass. "You didn't do _anything_."

"Ergo, I did nothing wrong."

Marlene glared at him, "That's almost as bad as doing nothing right. Straighten up and stir, Black."

"As you wish, McKinnon," he agreed and took to the cauldron. "Now, by the universe's laws of wishing, you must fulfil a wish of mine."

"If and only if it involves three feet of cement between us."

Sirius frowned, "You're making that law up."

Marlene smirked, "Good of you to catch on."

"As I was saying, I'm up for a game of chess tomorrow evening."

"Chess?" Marlene raised her eyebrows and Sirius nodded eagerly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean an evening of chess, and if you'd like to insinuate something out of that," Sirius grinned, "you said it, not me."

Marlene looked nauseated as Sirius lifted an arm around her shoulder.

Alice then turned around in her seat at notice of her friend's distress. "Leave the poor woman alone, Black," she scolded and chucked a radish at his head.

"Alice!" Gwendolyn seemed astonished.

Abigail, however, had already turned around and seen the radish flying. "Looks like fun!" she picked up another radish and also threw it at Sirius.

Sirius, better prepared this time, caught it in his hand and flung it towards James, who had already grabbed a radish to join the flying radish fest. Upon seeing Sirius's ammo coming towards him, he ducked just in time for it to whiz past the top of his head and hit Lily in the back of hers.

Lily spun around to face James, "Potter!" she accused.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You're holding a radish!" she cried obviously.

James looked at the incriminating vegetable in his hand, "Oh. Now see, that's unfair. Alice is holding a radish, too. Why not her?"

Lily turned to Alice sweetly, "Alice, dear, did you throw a radish at me?"

"No, Sirius threw a radish at you."

Sirius stood up indignantly, "Did not! I threw a radish at James! I just underestimated those mad Quidditch reflexes of his."

Lily was about to retort when Professor Slughorn announced, 'Five minutes to get a draft of your Sealing Solution on my desk."

Remus brought Lily's attention to their cauldron. "I suppose this is as done as we're going to get, Lily?"

"Yes, Remus," she agreed as she measured out a flask. "And thank you for not throwing any radishes."

"Sure thing, Lily," he grinned, and as she left to present their potion, he threw a radish at Sirius.

Leaving the room, the soft red edge of a rose poked out of Lily's bag. "What's that?" Remus asked.

"Oh," Lily quickly pushed it back inside. "Just a flower."

Abigail hurried behind her. "From a secret admirer, Lily?"

Lily avoided a glance at James. "Not exactly," she muttered. She would not categorize James as an admirer and he certainly was not secret about anything.

James grinned as Lily squirmed under Abigail's scrutiny.

"Something funny?" Remus asked him.

"Yes."

"Care to share?" he pressed.

"No."

Remus paused. "Transfigured any flowers lately?"

_Damn_. "Maybe."

Later that night, the castle was quiet and Lily's patrols were uneventful. Less energy was spent on finding troublemakers than it was on finding Remus, who also had patrols that night, and Lily wanted some company.

Thus she was surprised when she almost smacked into James in the Charms corridor.

James, who was well aware Lily was patrolling that night, had, in fact, been looking for her.

"Hey there, Lily."

She smiled warmly at him, "Hello, James. Patrols?"

"Are you assuming there would be any other reason I would be out past curfew?" James feigned insult.

Lily caught on and brought a hand to her neck in mock astonishment. "Never would I imply something of such a model student!"

The not-so-model student before her grinned. "Yes, I'm on patrols. Care for a companion?"

"Sure," Lily agreed. "But I thought Remus was on tonight."

As the pair began walking, James brought a hand to ruffle his hair, "Yeah, he's not feeling well tonight."

"Oh, is it the full moon already?" Lily asked.

And James stopped. His hand caught on the back of his head. "What?"

Lily seemed concerned, "Or is he really sick? Is he alright?"

James rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at Lily's imploring green eyes. "I'm confused. I mean—yes, it's the full moon. Just—when did you…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily extended her arm to lower his hand from his hair. "I never told you. I figured it out in fourth year."

James backed up to lean on a window's ledge, staring at Lily in devout adoration. "Of course. I can't imagine why I thought you wouldn't have. You're…" James stopped himself when he realized how little she would appreciate his compliments. "You know there are only six students in this school who know?"

Lily walked over to the window and pulled herself to sit on the ledge next to James. "Let's see… you, me, Remus… Sirius and Peter I assume and… Severus."

"Yes, Snape," James frowned. "Wait, did he say something to you? How much did he tell you?"

Lily shrunk into herself a bit. "No, he, well. All I know is that in January of fifth year he got to the Shrieking Shack through the pathway in the Whomping Willow. Rumour has it that you saved him. I suppose he knew _for sure_ after that. What Remus is, I mean. Before that he always speculated. I tried to deter him, ever since I discovered the truth. I didn't think Sev would take very nicely to Remus's condition."

James watched Lily as her emerald eyes drifted into fog. She had called him "Sev." He so often forgot that Lily had been a friend to him. James had been thrilled when Lily stopped speaking to Snape. All through fourth and fifth year, he had worried that Snape's passion for the Dark Arts would taint Lily. Before fourth year, Snivellus had just been a greasy little oddball with a morbid curiosity. Now, well, nothing good could come him in James's eyes.

"BLOODY FLYING RADISH!" The screams of the caretaker, Argus Filch, could be heard echoing through the corridor.

Lily snapped from her daze. "Flying radish?" she asked James.

James grinned. "Potions inspired me. Sirius and I haven't gotten into anything yet this year, and I thought I'd give Filch something to keep him young."

Lily rolled her eyes, "How thoughtful of you."

James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her from the ledge. "Come, act along."

In just a few seconds Filch came around the bend, leaping in the air after a radish with wings, a creation similar to a snitch.  
"You!" Filch screamed. "Potter!" When he stopped, the radish bobbed around his head, taunting him. "Out past curfew? That's punishment right there, you miserable brat."

"You can't give me detention. I'm patrolling," James argued.

"Yeah," Filch sneered. "And what gives right to _patrol_?"

"I'm Head Boy?" James offered.

"Likely story."

Filch scowled when James thrust a badge in his face.

"Well, what about that?" he pointed at the energetic radish.

James looked at his creation in confusion. "Umm, that appears to be a flying radish, sir."

"You did it!"

Lily stepped forward. "It looks like a Potions accident to me, sir," she said. "The first years haven't really learned their way with a cauldron yet."

James quit gaping long enough to agree with her speculation, and Filch was forced to leave when Peeves' mad cackle resounded from a Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

When Filch had gone, James turned to the red headed beauty next to him, who apparently also happened to be a very accomplished liar. "You're sort of amazing. You know that, Lily?"

"I know," she grinned and marched down the corridor.

"And humble," he added.

* * *

**A/N: Rest assured concerned readers, never would I ever stop a story simply because no one reviewed it. That being said, you're welcome to review anyway. In fact, consider yourself strongly encouraged to review. Urged. Implored. Downright begged. Thanks!  
**

**Love, Mebmarker24**


	4. A Moment

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**A Moment  
**

* * *

It was late. Or rather, it was extraordinarily early. It was two in the morning, to be precise and not more than six human souls were awake across the entir grounds of Hogwarts. All six of these souls were in the Slytherin Common Room, which was a shadowy darkness and eerily green, as it always was. The six Slytherins were whispering. And nothing good could come of it.

Severus Snape leaned forward against a table in the Common Room, glaring angrily as he surveyed the small band strewn across the couches. There were two sixth years: Briar Gibbons and Terrence Wilkes, and three seventh years: Acacia Gibbons, Tempest Avery, and Croydon Mulciber. To Severus, that was four Slytherins too many.

With eyes of poisonous rage, Severus turned to Croydon, who say on the arm of a carved, high-backed chair with a green seat cushion. "As I remember, Mulciber, I confided in you my intentions to strike at a select few of our classmates." Croydon deliberately avoided the prefect's gaze. Though Croydon trusted Severus's loyalty the Dark Lord's cause, he never much liked Severus, and secretly revelled in his Housemate's irritation.

Severus kept speaking, voice spilling with venomous annoyance. "Now tell me, did I at any time instruct you to recruit the entire House to assist me?"

Croydon rolled his eyes, "Did you really think you were leaving Tempest out of the fun? And you know where he goes, Gibbons will follow like a dog."

Acacia's sunken eyes split in feminist indignation, "I resent that." Turning to Tempest, she folded her arms.

They took Tempest's sudden preoccupation with the floor as avoidance. Acacia's lips pressed together angrily. Croydon grinned maliciously, "That's right; be a good bitch and shut up," he commanded, to which Acacia leapt to her feet.

"This is why I do not want you here!" Severus bellowed.

Tempest spoke calmly, "We're here now, Severus. You might as well put us to work."

Severus sighed, "This is an undertaking of time. Do you possess patience?"

"Of course," Acacia rolled her eyes.

Croydon cut off Severus, "Speak when spoken too, woman!"

Acacia leapt to her feet once more, "My very presence raises your intelligence level a few notches, troll. Work on appreciating the great charity I do by tolerating your odour."

Severus had crossed the room by now, and grabbing Acacia by the arm, he threw her back to the coach with Tempest. "Patience, Gibbons? I have yet to see proof of it in the six years I have known you. Why should I believe you shall have it in this task?"

Briar Gibbons spoke for the first time, "We have as much patience as is needed to serve the Dark Lord. We will give anything for Him."

Suddenly uncomfortable with the scrutiny Severus was subjecting him to, Briar fought to hold his gaze. Eventually Snape pulled a piece of parchment from his robes, "Take this," he handed the parchment to Briar. "You and Wilkes will have completed collection in two weeks time or you shall be christened incompetent for the remainder of your meaningless lives."

Terrence Wilkes examined the list hesitantly, "And by collection, I presume you mean…"

Severus swished from the room, exiting to his dormitory, but not before answering, "Theft."

With the come of morning came Marlene McKinnon's eighteenth birthday and the first Quidditch match of the season: Ravenclaw against Hufflepufff. When the seventh year Gryffindors arrived at the pitch, they were all donning the neutral red and gold of their own house. Though the group was all in all friendlier with Ravenclaws, the Ravenclaw team was more of a threat to Gryffindor than Hufflepuff was, and they secretly hoped for a win by the underdog.

Settling in the highest section of the stands, Marlene found herself cornered between Lily and Sirius.

"So," Sirius started. "Eighteen now, Marlene?"

"Yes, Black," she responded. "Deterred by my old age?"

"Nah," he leaned closer to her ear. "I like an older woman."

"Yes, well, I'm deterred by a little boy."

Sirius grinned, "I'll be eighteen in two weeks. Rendezvous avec moi in two weeks?"

Marlene grimaced, "Switch places with me, Lily?"

"What makes you think I want to sit next to him?" Lily asked.

Her blonde friend formed her red lips into an incredible pout, widening her eyes, "Please, Lily?"

Rolling her eyes, she slid over Marlene, "Alright. But only because it's your birthday."

Marlene giggled triumphantly as she took her new place between James and Lily.

"Prongsie-boy," Sirius shouted over the escalating crowd noise. "Don't you want to sit near—

"It's starting!" James said, leaping to his feet with Abigail.

Sirius was soon up as well and they began shouting angrily at the players.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" James shouted.

"Yeah!" Marlene agreed. "What's he doing?"

"Hey, Aubrey!" Sirius yelled. "Maybe you'd be able to fly better if you got that stick out of your—

"The snitch!" Abigail shrieked. "It's right behind her head! How can she not see that?"

Caught in the midst of complete Quidditch madness, Lily got on all fours and crawled down the bench to Remus, Peter, Gwendolyn, and Alice.

"Am I the only one who doesn't care that much?" Lily asked.

Gwendolyn lit up. "Oh, oh, oh, I don't care _at all_!" she spoke with soft excitement.

"You really don't care about Quidditch, Lily?" Remus raised an eyebrow. He still remembered Lily's utter fascination with the sport in first year. She had even begun to fly quite well before she learned what a bludger was.

"No, I care," she quickly assured him. "Just not _that_ much," she nodded towards Sirius, who was yelling something that sounded akin to "uncoordinated bastard."

Alice tapped Lily on the shoulder, "Peter and I have an interesting game going. Count how many times Marlene agrees with James. We're up to six."

Lily giggled as James shook his head, "Not enough acceleration on that dive."

Marlene nodded her head solemnly, "Definitely, he should have accelerated much more."

Sirius grinned. "She. _She_ should have accelerated more."

"Seven," Alice amended herself.

By the end of the match, which Hufflepuff had one, much to the excitement of the Gryffindors, Marlene had repeated James twenty-three times, Sirius had "accidentally" petted Marlene a total of four times, and Peter had had to be rescued from falling off the stands merely twice. All in all, a wonderful afternoon.

"Marlene," Abigail asked as they walked up to the castle, "Have you found someone to give you eighteen birthday kisses, yet?"

"Oh, no," she answered with a deliberate look at James. "No one has asked."

James shifted uncomfortably and quickened his pace.

"I'm always here, McKinnon," Sirius said, appearing by her side in seconds, arm around her waist in one fluid motion.

"You know what?" Marlene nearly shouted, "I nearly forgot! I have somewhere I have to go!"

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked as Marlene gave her a one armed hug.

"I'm off to find me a Ravenclaw to snog," she mumbled under her breath.

Apparently, finding a Ravenclaw to snog was incredibly simple for such a beautiful and shapely girl like Marlene. She walked into dinner late with tousled hair and swollen lips, plopping herself down next to the Gryffindor girls and waving her fingers at Bertram Aubrey.

At the other end of the table, Sirius Black ground his teeth irritably and ate another chicken leg.

Abigail grinned at Marlene. "Found yourself a nice boy?"

"_Nice_?" Marlene smirked. "I wouldn't say _nice_, but he came with a trip to Hogsmeade next Saturday."

Lily frowned at the mention of Hogsmeade. She had been right in her assumption that Leonard Page would ask her to Hogsmeade. He had, and the stupid boy had thought to do so right after Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and thus right in front of James Potter. So, just to spite James, Lily felt compelled to tell Leonard she'd meet him by the Shrieking Shack for a little while.

Suddenly slightly sick to her stomach, Lily excused herself from dinner and started wandering the castle, a favourite past time of hers.

"Peter, how _do_ you eat that many potatoes?" Remus gaped.

"Ish ah giff."

"Or a genetic mutation," Sirius noted with a mouth full of chicken. With a disturbingly loud gulp, he stood from the table. "Well, chaps. A chicken-induced food coma should be hitting in precisely nine minutes and seventy-two seconds, and as I think we would like to avoid an instance like last time, I shall be getting myself to the common room." Taking a dignified turn to James, he continued, "Scruffy-head? Would you care to accompany me should I pass out before reaching my destination?"

"I don't know…" James grinned. "I found it quite enjoyable when you were discovered in the hallway the next morning... Now remind me Moony, what was his position?"

Remus stuck his tongue in he cheek, "I don't quite remember, Prongs. Was he hugging and stroking Filch's cat?"

"Ah, yes!" James sighed. "Yes, he was. And, tell me Wormtail, did we take any pictures of this situation?"

"I believe there are fourteen angles, Prongs."

"Yes," James sighed again. "Yes, there are. And eight-six print copies."

"Of each angle," Remus added.

"And do I have the most sadistic bastards in the school as friends?" Sirius asked. "Yes, yes, I do. Now move it, Potter. We're down to eight-minutes and forty-six seconds."

"Will do cat-boy," James stood and started towards the doors.

"That's enough."

"Stopping right now, my feline friend."

"I'm serious."

"I know you are, my dearest kitty mittens."

Sirius stopped, "Don't call me that."

James nodded, "Yes, that was too far."

The boys carefully avoided talk of cats as they headed towards the seventh floor tower, but stopped suddenly on the fourth floor.

They heard voices, and something wasn't right. Ducking behind the corner, they listened to what seemed to be two boys talking.

"So I was just getting on with that McKinnon girl," one boy bragged in an exaggeratedly deep voice. It was Bertram Aubrey, a sixth Ravenclaw on the Quidditch team. James was also fairly certain he was a prefect.

"McKinnon?" came another male voice, presumably also a sixth year Ravenclaw. "Who's she?"

"That blonde Gryffindor. Seventh year I think. You know who I'm talking about. She's always got tight shirts and dark lipstick—real easy."

"Let's blow off his head," Sirius seethed under his breath.

"How about blowing off his toes?" James asked.

"I got it! We can blow up toes!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Aren't blowing off and blowing up the same thing?"

"No," Sirius explained. "Blowing up like inflating."

"Interesting…" James considered.

Sirius looked pleased, "It just sort of came to me, you know? A stroke of genius."

James placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Well done, mate."

"Thank you, James. Alright, so I go on three?"

"Is it worth it?" James asked.

"He's insulting Marlene," Sirius stared at his friend dumbfounded. "Of course it's worth it."

"I don't know…"

The both with Bertram spoke again, "Oh, the one who's friend with Lily Evans?"

"Yeah, that one. Now if I could get at Lily Evans, I'd drop McKinnon in a second," Bertram answered. "Have you seen the behind on that one?"

James nearly pounced, "I'll blow up his head!"

"Is it worth it?" Sirius asked sarcastically, restraining James.

"Like hell!" he growled.

Just then, another voice came from behind the corner. A female voice. Lily Evan's voice. "I wonder what Marlene's going to have to say when she hears that?"

After a moment of shock, they head the boys again. "Aw baby," Bertram lowered his voice. "I'm complimenting you."

Lily's voice came again. "Step any farther, scumbag, and I blow up your head." She stood wand ready, feet planted, eyes daring him to test her.

"Let me do the honours!" James shouted as he broke down Sirius's restraint. His wand was out by the time he hit the ground and Bertram was floating towards the ceiling, head slowly inflating to about three times its original size.

As his head hit the top of the ceiling, bobbing gently, James quickly checked that Sirius was chasing the other one away, and then he turned to Lily. "First rule of committing a crime: when the deed is done, run."

Unable to comprehend the situation, Lily nodded and the two took off down the hall and up the steps, stopping on the sixth floor to catch their breaths.

Lily felt all her rage and fear and adrenaline vibrating in her kneecaps and let her legs give out, collapsing to the floor. She blinked at raised her eyes to James, who watched her as one would watch a grenade with the pin out. "H-how? How did you be? Be there?"

"I overheard. And then I jumped. Something programmed into my mind I suppose. Someone is mean to you, I'm mean to them."

"Thanks," Lily smiled. "Though I did have it on my own."

"I'll ignore the last part," James sat down next to her. "But, really, are you alright?" He tenderly questioned.

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "Just a little angry I guess. And I bit rattled." After a pause, she stood and began pacing, "Why are there boys like that? Ugh! It makes me mad! Why can't they be civilized people! It isn't very hard. I manage to do it every day of my life. Have been for seventeen years. Abigail, Alice, Gwen, even Marlene manages. It's not hard. Someone simply _must_ teach him some manners! He can keep his comments about my behind to himself!"

"Lily! Lily, stop." James caught her by the shoulders. "Listen, no, just listen for a second. He's a lowlife, but not all people are like that."

Lily turned to look at him. "Yes, I know," she sighed with a pout. "But one person is one person too many."

James mumbled his condolences and agreement and slipped his arms from her shoulders to hug her.

Quite exhausted, Lily allowed herself to be held. Relieved that he had not been slapped on the spot, James leaned his chin over her head, settling into his favourite hair and contemplating the current situation. This was not the first time James was comforting Lily. In fact, when not the cause of the pain, he had taken the role several times throughout the years. "You know Lily, at least he's noticed the beauty of your behind." Unfortunately, he usually screwed it up as well.

"Merlin!" Lily cried, shoving him away. "Why must you always screw it up?"

James rocked back and forth on his heels, twisting his mouth in regret, "That was stupid, then, yes?"

"Yes."

James paused. "What did I screw up?"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Lily sighed, "That was a nice moment."

James's eyebrows shot up. "Moment?"

"Yes, moment. It was a nice moment and you screwed it up."

"Moment," James repeated in awe. _They had had a moment_! Lily just gawked at him. Perhaps she was unaware of the salsa going on in his stomach at that moment. Or the jitterbug in his brain. Or the flamenco in his kneecaps. There was a bloody dance competition radiating through his body over the "moment" and Lily was gawking at him like someone a tad slow on the uptake.

Throwing her hands in the air, she took off up the stairs. James watched her go, still attempting to put his foot down on the disco in his ribcage. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Lily looked back. "Coming, Potter?" she asked.

"In a pirouette," James said, running up the stairs.

Again resuming her gawking, Lily turned to the next flight of steps, allowing plenty of time for James to catch up. Lily often got angry, but never with the intent of actually _losing_ him. That would be absurd.

* * *

**Disclaimer: HA! I didn't put this on Chapter 3! HA!**

**A/N: So I do know it's been a few months, but I'm going to be perfectly honest and say that on my priority list, the bottom four items are food, homework, sleep, and fanfiction. In that order. No, actually, sleep is last. Moving on. I actually wrote the entire second half of this chapter completely differently, and then deleted it all because I thought it wasn't moving in the right direction, but there were parts I liked that I'm going to throw in later. Also, Bertram Aubrey's head was really blown up by James and Sirius according to Book 6. Fun fact, I know. And lastly, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And no, I am not desperate for reviews. I was joking. Again. Sorry. I'll come up with a code word for when I'm joking. Remind me to think of one. Ummmm..... I think that's all I wanted to say. Gosh, this is longer than the chapter.  
**

**Cheerio,**

**Mebmarker24**


	5. Recrudescence

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Recrudescence  
**

* * *

At a quarter past eight two weeks after Bertram Aubrey's head had been inflated, James and Sirius were hitting each other with polishing rags in the trophy room and laughing hysterically. There detention was directly related to the aforementioned crime. It had taken that long for Bertram's head to be deflated, and the first words out of his mouth when he regained the gift of speech were the words that incriminated James and Sirius.

Luckily for James and Sirius, they had cleaned the trophy room more times than they could count and could probably do so blindfolded.

Sirius was now holding a trophy for a Transfiguration award and clutching a stitch in his side with a dirty black rag.

"Elvendork!" Sirius laughed at the name on the trophy. "His name was Elvendork!"

"How do you know it was a he?" James asked.

Sirius was baffled. "Elvendork? A she? Well I guess Elvendork could be a she," Sirius grinned. "Alright, Elvendork! It's unisex!"

"Unisex. Right. Let's see this one," James cleared his throat. "Tom Riddle for a special service to the school. Probably a straight-laced _prefect_. No sense for breaking the rules."

Sirius nodded, "But here's a good one. James Potter. Quidditch captain and cup winner."

"Marvellous man," James nodded. "I only wish I could have half his looks, talents, or brains."

"You are so full of yourself," Sirius told him, pushing a polishing rag against James's cheek and leaving a large black smudge.

"You just wish you were me," James answered him with a flick of his own rag at Sirius's backside.

They stopped short when a shout from the corridor met them. "Potter! Black! You finished?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Filch, sir!" Sirius shouted as he finished the last few trophies by magic.

"Out of my sight or I'm taking a club to you!" Filch growled.

"Of course, sir, Mr. Filch, sir!" James shouted as the boys marched from the room, a sharp salute as a farewell gesture.

They then began skipping back to the Gryffindor common room, singing the Canadian nation anthem at the top of their lungs.

Lily had already taken up residence in the common room for the night, her History of Magic book curled up with her in a high-backed armchair. She had dotted the last eye on her essay when Abigail's head popped up at her side.

"What do you think of Remus?" she asked.

Lily groaned dramatically and began her oft-proclaimed anthem. "I believe he is a very nice boy, but I am _not_ in love with him or _any_ other boy in the school and if you concoct one more fanciful romance between me and _any_ other Marauder, I swear on my great-Aunt Marguerite's grave that I will glue your lips closed until graduation day."

Abigail paused for a moment and looked down sheepishly, "I meant for me," she whispered.

Overcome with relief and understanding Lily smiled softly, "I think talking is always a nice place to start." Abigail looked up with a grin. "Go talk," added with a nod towards Remus, who sat by the fire.

Uncharacteristically subdued, Abigail made her way to the fire, dropping to the ground as her school skirt spread around her.

"Hello, Remus," Abigail began.

Remus looked up suddenly from the black leather book he was writing in. "Oh, hello, Abigail," he replied good-naturedly and set his book aside.

"You look sort of lonely," she offered.

"Well, I'm not anymore," he grinned. "But my partners in crime are serving their punishment."

"Seems like it's been a while since those two have been in detention," Abigail noted. "Anything up with them?"

"It's been a while for James, anyway," Remus agreed. "Maybe he's finally growing up."

Abigail smiled, "That or he's getting better at not getting caught."

"Maybe, that's it," Remus nodded. "So this is a nice change."

"So why do you look suspiciously happy?"

Remus laughed, "Detention is good for James and Sirius. When they get away with too much mishap, they get cocky."

"Cockier," Abigail corrected her. "They're already cocky."

"True," Remus agreed as Sirius and James galloped through the portrait hole on make-believe horses. "And here come the cocky boys themselves."

Sirius stopped and waved a finger at his friend, "That, my boy, was a dirty statement."

"Only to your ears, Sirius," James gave his friend a little shove.

"Simply because my ears are _attuned _to this sort of thing," Sirius laughed.

Abigail, suddenly feeling very awkward, stood up, "I think I'll be going now." With a little wave she added, "See you tomorrow, Remus."

At her departure, Sirius raised an eyebrow, but a quick smack on the back of the head, courtesy of James, stopped him from mocking their little werewolf friend.

Abigail, on the other head, began scurrying towards the dormitory. "Wait," Lily hissed. "What happened?"

"It's a start," Abigail shrugged.

Lily sighed and turned to her Transfiguration book. If Abigail and Remus became… well, Abigail+Remus, life was about to get a whole lot more complicated. Nose in the book again, Lily slowly started to fall forward, her chin meeting her chest as her eyelids slid down and her shoulders melted back…

Until she was jarred awake when her book fell from her lap.

At this point, Lily decided it would be best she got herself to bed, but she stopped again when she overheard a conversation. Lily Evans strongly disapproved of eavesdropping, but peering over the back of her chair to watch a certain James and Diana Abendroth was not _eavesdropping_, per say.

"I was looking all over for you tonight," Diana pouted as she placed a delicate hand on James's shoulder and gently backed him into a wall. Diana was a very little sort of blonde girl with large brown eyes, a sixth year.

"Sorry to have kept you searching; I had detention."

Diana took a step closer to James as she brought a hand to the back of his neck, "Up to some trouble, are we?" she smiled.

"Something like that," James grinned. Diana giggle, unaware that the amusement was brought to his lips by the thought of defending Lily Evans. Of course, to Lily, it looked as if the amusement was brought to his lips by the way Diana's fingers twisted in his hair.

"So you have been misbehaving," Diana continued. "And I thought you had left that behind when you became _Head Boy_." As she finished those last two words, she lowered her hand to trace the letters on his badge.

"Oh, this?" James laughed as he removed the badge with one hand, forcing Diana to move her own, and then quickly relocate it on his chest. "I guess mischief is in my blood."

At Diana's giggle, Lily lowered herself into her seat, guilty at watching the display.

"He doesn't like her, you know."

Lily jumped and shrank away from the voice.

Sirius black was leaning on the chair next to her. "He doesn't like her. He thinks she's nothing but a flirt."

"Oh," Lily blushed as he realized Sirius had been spying on her spying. "Umm, interesting." She quickly picked her Transfiguration book from the floor and began searching for the page she was on.

"I say this because you looked worried, Evans," Sirius leaned his face close to hers. Most people would consider the distance uncomfortable, but Sirius had terrible trouble with recognition of personal space.

"I wasn't worried, Black," Lily stopped flipping through her book and began reading a page at random.

"Then why are you reading about transfiguring tea kettles? That's a bit fourth year, no?"

Lily pinched her lips, "I was reminding myself of something."

"Uh huh," Sirius grinned, leaning even closer. "And why were you pouting at Prongsie-boy and his friend _Diana_? Not that I mind, James always said you were adorable when you pouted. I see where he comes from with this."

"Alright, now that you have made this conversation sufficiently uncomfortable," Lily tried to squirm from her seat, made all the more difficult by Sirius's face in hers and the way he now leaned on both arm rests.

"You never answered my question."

"What question was that, Black?" Lily sighed.

"Why do you care?"

Lily grimaced. "Care?"

"Yes. You care. Why?"

Lily lowered her voice. "Diana, Sirius? Really? You don't think Potter could do better?"

Sirius grinned, "Yes, I do." Straightening himself to a standing position, he cleared his throat. "Alright, Evans, you may depart."

"Finally," Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm free."

As she reached the steps to her dormitory, Sirius called out, "And I'll see you again tomorrow night, baby!" topping it off with a wink.

Lily smiled, two could play at this one, "You bet," she said with a blown kiss. "If I can wait that long, Siri." With a final finger wave she skipped up a few steps, leaving Sirius in the middle of the common room, jaw near floor.

"That was a joke, everyone!" Sirius shouted to the listening ears left in the common room. "We were kidding!" He added as he heard snickers. "Evans and I aren't… I mean…"

James was now in full alert mode, "You better not be, mate. That's all I have to say," he threatened in mock menace.

"Oh, trust me I would never, _ever_, even _want_ to," Sirius promised. James lowered his eyes. "Not that she isn't… Because she is… I just…" Sirius shifted uneasily. "I'm going to go now," he said as he sprinted to his dormitory.

Lily could now be heard with a mad cackle as she ascended the stairs to her own dormitory. James was laughing himself; it was reasons like this he could appreciate Lily. Not only could she hold her own in her classroom, but it took a strong sort of girl to hold her own against Sirius.

"This can't be a good sign," Abigail noted as Lily stumbled into the dormitory, still brandishing the mad cackle.

"It's nothing," Lily assured her. "Just taking a swipe at Sirius."

"Good," Abigail snorted as she pulled her curtains shut.

"Wait a moment!" Lily scolded, pulling open the curtains and hopping on Abigail's bed. "You and Remus?"

Abigail fluffed her pillow a little violently before answering, "There is no 'me and Remus.'"

"But you want there to be?" Lily urged.

Abigail took a deep breath, "Look, it's not like I'm in love with him," she said in response to Lily's giggles. "He's just a very nice and good-looking sort of boy, and I'd like to see what comes of it."

Lily bit her lip. She was happy for Abigail, though slightly worried about how this would all end. Nevertheless, "I approve," she declared.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Oh, thank you, Lily. That's what I was really waiting for. Your approval."

"Aren't you pleased you've obtained it, then?"

"I'd be more please if you got out of my bed and let me sleep," she laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Hint taken."

"You know if you keep doing that, your eyes will get stuck that way," Abigail poked her friend in the ribs as she said that.

Lily rolled her eyes again in response. "Goodnight, Abby," she said as she began undressing.

"Goodnight Lily," Abigail laughed. Of course at that moment, the rest of the girls in the dormitory walked in, and Abigail and Lily did not go to sleep, for there was much gossiping left to be done.

James skidded through the Great Hall the next morning, coming to a stop at the Gryffindor table. There were only a few students left at the table, all of whom were grabbing school bags and books since classes were due to start in just a few minutes. The people James called friends had left for breakfast without him that morning so that he had no more time than to grab a piece of toast.

Luckily, James had seventeen years of practice at this concept of shovelling food into his body. He'd finished his toast by the time he reached Defence Against the Dark Arts class with more than enough time left to harass Sirius.

And he began doing so with an affectionate blow to his head. "So I imagine as the whole sodding dormitory awoke this morning, they gathered in a circle and proclaimed, 'Alright chaps, first order of business: make James late for class.' That about right, Padfoot?"

Sirius gasped, "It's as if you can read my mind."

"You just be glad you're my best friend or I might not be so forgiving," James muttered.

"We actually did let you sleep on purpose," Sirius told him. "But only because you got in late last night and we knew you'd be late again tonight."

James looked confused for a moment, "Hmm?"

"What's that adorable phrase you like to use, 'furry little problem'?" Sirius prodded.

"Oh, right," James remembered. It was a full moon tonight. "Lily and I have a meeting with the fifth year prefects, apparently there's been some trouble, but I'll be finished by six thirty I suppose. Meet you at the Whomping Willow after the meeting?"

Sirius thought for a moment. The sun was setting at about seven o'clock these days. "That should be plenty of time. Quarter to seven at the Whomping Willow? It should be a fun night." James nodded. Sirius always seemed to find more fun and less danger in the full moons than James, who had a tendency to recognize the severity of the situation.

"What?" Lily now stood behind James, having heard the last of the conversation. "Why is this a fun night?"

Sirius quickly pushed James aside, "Every Friday night in Marauder land is fun! And remember you hold an ever-open invitation to Sirius world."

Lily was not to be deterred, "Invitation rejected, Black. What's this you said about meeting at the Whomping Willow? You know we aren't to go there."

"Relax, Lily," James assured her. "We aren't up to anything wrong." Lie. Big lie. He was lying to Lily. Bad James, bad.

"If you are going to the Whomping Willow," Lily argued. "Whatever you are doing must be wrong, not to mention dangerous." Inside Lily was thoroughly upset. First the flirting with Diana, and now the meetings at the Whomping Willow? This recrudescence of Marauder mischief was unsettling and disappointing. Lily had hoped…

"Lily," James kicked himself in the head repeatedly. "I know where to draw the line at danger. This is right next to carnival games on the risk calibre." Holy crow, really big lie.

About to argue again, Lily was interrupted, "Take your seats, younglings!" Came a soft voice. "Boys, girls, gender-neutrals! Please take your seats!"

"Gender-neutrals?" somewhat questioned quietly.

"Elvendork!" Sirius whispered.

Professor Lindabell Capricious was a flighty sort of woman. Rumoured to have taken part in some of the most dangerous battles against Death Eaters, it was common speculation that she had taken one too many spells to the head and had two too many Cheering Charms cast on her. Many others said she had really wanted to teach Divination, but decided to teach a more "practical" subject instead. Unfortunately, much divination came through her Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.

"But Professor," Alice raised her hand. "There aren't any seats." Alice was right, the room was completely cleared of seats, replaced instead with brightly coloured mats.

"Oh my dear child," Professor Capricious laughed. "We will work on the floor this morning. Step to, younglings. Three human souls to a mat."

"Does that mean Avery, Gibbons, and Snape can share with James and I?" Sirius asked.

Professor Capricious nearly froze the room as she stopped twirling, her long dark skirts hovering in a swish around her ankles. "Oh, Mr. Black. You have just now demonstrated the utmost disrespect to the souls of your classmates. You must apologize to their souls, Mr. Black."

Sirius took the prompt immediately, throwing himself prostrate on the ground. "Avery, Gibbons, Sniva-Snape! I am so deeply distressed at what I have done. I beg your souls to accept my most humble apologetic regret!"

"Splendid, Mr. Black!" Capricious exclaimed. "Simply splendid." After much prodding, the three Slytherins eventually nodded an acceptance of Sirius's apology. Professor Capricious explained that it much time to heal such wounds, and they would certainly offer their forgiveness when they felt they were ready.

When all was settled, Lily had managed to set herself on a mat with Sirius and James as she was intent on discovering their means of mayhem that evening. As an added incentive, she had given Abigail sometime to snatch Remus onto her own mat.

"Attention, younglings," Professor Capricious called with several claps. "We are going to begin an intensive that shall be completed before your Christmas break. Before the Yuletide begins, you shall have accomplished tasks many full-fledge witches and wizards cannot accomplish, most impressively the corporeal Patronus."

Whispers broke out amongst the students.

"Since when do they teach students the corporeal Patronus?"

"Why do we need to know that? Are there dementors on the loose?"

"Even my mother had trouble with a Patronus and she's an Auror!"

"I can already make a Patronus."

That last one, as expected, was James, but was only audible to Sirius and Lily, who sat on either side of him.

"What?" Lily asked as she thought bitterly, _Of course, James can do anything._

"Yeah, what?" Sirius asked.

"My dad taught me," James shrugged, though he was more than a little impressed with himself. "He was attacked by a dementor once, even before the war. That's terribly odd, you know. Dementors don't attack random people often, but a dementor showed up at St. Mungo's, where my dad works. So that summer, he made certain I could perform a Patronus."

"You're dad works at St. Mungo's?" Lily asked, surprised she hadn't known before.

"Yeah, he and my mum both," James answered.

Sirius was still curious about the Patronus, however, "How old were you when you learned?"

James thought, "It was the summer after third year. It took three weeks and eight bloody noses, but I can now produce a Patronus."

"What is it? What form does it take?" Lily asked.

James hesitated, "A stag."

"Alright, younglings, I understand your enthusiasm. In fact, we shall start the first step of the process today."

Much to Professor Capricious' dismay, this started a whole new round of murmurs. She quieted them after several minutes, and then began passing out large notepads of parchment to each student and passing around a box of obnoxiously bright coloured quills. She began speaking over the din, "I want each of you to spend the next twenty minutes establishing a communication with your inner soul and documenting the process in your very own notepad." She sounded utterly gleeful at this prospect, so her students thought it best not to argue with her.

The scratching of quills was all that could be heard in the room, but much whispering was taking place under their cover.

"I despise Black," Tempest Avery hissed.

"Really now," Severus Snape whispered back. "I always suspected an undisclosed infatuation."

Tempest did not react beyond a vengeful glare for a moment. Slytherins like Tempest took every slight made against them and filed it away until breaking point, when revenge was sweetest.

"May we bring him down with Potter?" Acacia Gibbons inquired with a sinister hope.

"Destroying Potter would destroy Black as well," Tempest pointed out. "Black without Potter is little more than firecracker with popularity."

Severus agreed, "Black could most likely bring devastation upon the entire school if we were to take away the brain of his operation."

"Is that implying Potter is the brain?" Acacia raised her brow.

"Giving the prat so much credit, Severus," Tempest noted. "You know, Potter's demise would probably break the heart of that poor mudblood tease of his, as well."

Severus went rigid for just half a second, but nothing could escape Acacia.

"Oh, does that bother you, Severus?" she softly smiled, breaking open her own filing cabinet against Severus. "A soft spot for Miss Lily Evans?"

"Don't insinuate," Severus snapped. "Attempting to use knowledge does not become you. Silence yourself before you irritate me too much."

Acacia made certain Tempest was aware of this exchange before returning to faking her soul into her notebook.

Sirius, however, had not written a word. "What am I supposed to write?" he whined.

"Your soul," Lily snapped.

"No, I don't have one of those," Sirius argued. "I hear they come with morals."

"Write about yourself, Sirius," James told him. "That shouldn't be too hard for you. Or write about your friends or your family."

"I hate my family," Sirius pointed out.

"Then write about how much you hate them."

"Alright," Sirius exclaimed. "Now we're talking!"

"Mr. Black!" Professor Capricious exclaimed.

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius said. "I'm getting really excited over this soul searching stuff."

"Splendid, Mr. Black, splendid!" she clapped her hands and began twittering around the room with new energy.

The remaining minutes passed in relative silence as the students discovered that it was, in fact, freeing to write all of one's soul onto paper.

"Alright younglings! Now turn to those on your mat with you, and share one new personal discovery with those around you."

Many of the students squirmed uncomfortably. Now, why didn't they have a _normal_ Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Such as one who taught against the Dark Arts?

Abigail took a different approach, as she was a very open and lively girl and quick to share about herself with Remus and Peter. "I am either incapable of searching my soul, or it is already searched thoroughly, because there is nothing written hear that I did not already know and have shared with others."

"Some would say this makes you a blubbering chatterbox," Remus laughed.

Abigail donned a fake pout, "But you would never think that, would you?"

"Never," Remus assured her.

Peter watched this small exchange with a nauseated look on his face.

"I like to be LOUD!" Sirius shared with Lily and James.

Lily frowned, "Did it really take you a journal to figure that out?"

"And what if it did?" Sirius shot back.

"Then I think you should journal more often."

Sirius stuck out his chin in mock anger, "Maybe I will." When he relaxed his chin, he allowed his shoulders to lower as well. "Want to know what I really discovered? I discovered I like it here. At Hogwarts a lot. And I don't really care to leave, either."

Sirius sat silent as he let his friends absorb this revelation. Lily and James allowed Sirius a gentle moment, for they had already known this much long ago.

Sirius, however, would not stand for the quiet. "Alright Prongs, what for you and your soul?"

James thought about what he'd like to "share." His journal had started with thoughts of his Patronus, which led to his father. That led to his mother, which led to his lack of siblings, which led to Sirius. Sirius had led to Hogwarts, and how they sat on the mat just then. The rest of his journal was consumed with Lily and how she held her quill, dotted her is i's, leaned her head to the right, and how if he moved his knee one centimetre, their knees would touch. He didn't move. He was too afraid she'd pull away. He couldn't take that.

"I've discovered that your eyelashes are blonde at the tips, Lily," James announced as his soulful declaration. He'd actually discovered that years ago.

So he watched here eyes go wide, her eyelashes brushing the skin above her eyelids, and he watched as she shut her eyes tight, as if she could hide her eyelashes by doing so.  
Lily had known such a fact about her eyelashes years ago as well, and had spent entirely too many months thinking she could hide this fact with dark layers of mascara. That was what the muggle fashion magazines demanded. Eventually, Lily had grown a spine, decided she had better things to do with her time, and decided that no one would ever notice or care that her eyelashes changed from brown to blonde.

James had noticed. _Why must James of all people notice_? Lily whined to herself. Followed by, _Why is James different than all people_?

Lily was still blushing scarlet and squeezing her eyes shut when James began apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, Lily!" he said. _Why do you care what your eyelashes look like_? he thought. "I didn't mean anything by it," he said. _What I meant was that your beautiful_, he thought. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked. _How do you do this to me_? he thought.

Lily opened her eyes. _James was always different than all people_. "Yes, I'll talk to you, Potter. After all, I still have to find out what you're up to tonight."

Sirius began dissuading Lily, but James was otherwise occupied. Lily had shifter just ever so slightly, and their knees were now touching. And Lily had made it so. _Lily. Knee. Touch. Knee. Lily._

"James… are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Lily sighed in exasperation.

"Knee. Touch." James managed to spit out.

Lily glanced at her bare knee against his pant leg, "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, suddenly very flustered, an pulled her knee away from his. Her knee felt cold now.

Professor Capricious then declared, "Class dismissed, young ones."

Lily snapped into action, "Tell me what you're up to!"

Sirius sighed as he and James rushed from the classroom, "We won't tell you, Evans. You'll have to find out on your own."

"Don't!" James corrected. "Don't try."

"Why not?" Lily pursed her lips.

"You'll get hurt," James told her.

"So it _is_ dangerous!" Lily pointed out.

"No," James replied.

"Then why would I get hurt?"

"No."

"James—

"No."

"What?"

"No." James and Sirius quickened their pace to the point of annoying Lily, and Lily eventually stopped.

"I will find out!" Lily shouted. "And you will be in so much trouble!"

"No!" James shouted over his shoulder.

_Why was James always so different?_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Every time I write this I think of JK Rowling cackling in court against a crying teenage girl. It's funny. **

**A/N: A nice long chapter with a reasonably short wait! Get excited! So anyway, I know the knee thing is childish and the soul searching is off, but I swear these things write themselves. And Elvendork is in reference to the 800 word prequel JKR wrote. So, we're all set up for next chapter, which I shall write soon. **

**P.S. I had a request for sexual tension. Are you happy? It's coming, slowly but surely. **

**Love, Mebmarker24  
**


	6. The Marauder's Secrets

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**The Marauder's Secrets**

* * *

James fidgeted nervously in his seat, a red chair in Dumbledore's office. He couldn't quite remember why Dumbledore was reprimanding the fifth year prefects—something about magic and hormones not mixing well—nor did he really understand why Lily and he had to be there, but at the moment, we was slightly grateful. The second they were released from meeting, Lily would be hot on his trail, trying to stop him from going somewhere he really needed to be going. _How does one explain to the girl they've been pursuing that it is really best if she not follow him tonight into a tunnel with a ferocious werewolf, but 'No, I'll be in no danger at all,'?_

James snapped to his attention when he heard Dumbledore's tone change to that of conclusion. "So, please inform those in your year the Madame Pomfrey is here for those sorts of incidents and it would really be best if they not attempt to alter these sorts of _situations_ on their own. Well understood?"

James looked at the four fifth years that looked like they really did not want to be having this conversation as they nodded feebly and Dumbledore shooed them off.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter?" James turned around. "You look a tad edgy. Something I can remedy?"

"Oh, no, sir," James assured him. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sure there are few scenarios that fall into the opposing category, in your mind, Mr. Potter. Very well. I shall see you and Ms. Evans in a week for the regularly scheduled meeting. Happy evening to the pair of you."

As the door shut behind them, James waited for the harpy to attack. Lily leaped in front of him and crossed her arms. Her lip pouted ever so slightly and her arms crossed just so authoritatively—if only the harpy wasn't so damn beautiful.

"I'm not letting you go," she informed him.

James sighed, and holding her in place, he sidestepped around her. "Physically, Lils, you really aren't much of a barrier."

She stalked after him angrily, "Yes, well, I have other methods. Like verbally. Look, Potter, I don't know what you're up to, but I know it's stupid. I had this theory that you were no longer stupid, but apparently such attributes are so deeply imbedded into your core that said stupid qualities are pretty much are your essence and an inveterate part of your being. That is the purpose of my being here right now. To stop you from doing something really stupid that it going to get you really hurt or really in trouble."

James kept his pace at a nice clip with Lily at his heels. _How was he going to ditch her_?

Lily continued, "Contrary to what I often proclaim and most people believe, I do not actually want you to be physically harmed. In trouble, maybe. So I declare that if you do not stop this very instant I will tell McGonagall before you get a chance to get yourself killed. I said this instant! This instant, Potter! Merlin, James! I don't want to tell on you! I will if I have to! Oh, just stop so I don't have to tell, please!"

As she began begging, the pair passed a window, and James took a sweep from his peripheral vision to see how the moon was doing.

Following his gaze, that's when Lily understood.

"Holy goodness! Merlin bologna! It's a full moon! You're going to…! For the love all magic! Are you unhinged?" she screamed. James was quick to react, clamping a firm hand over her mouth.

"Can you please be quiet until we are able to reach my dorm and discuss this in private?" he hissed.

Lily nodded, her eyes wide with fear of what this meant. Of all the possibilities she had been considering, this trumped them on the danger scale the way avalanches trumped bunny rabbits.

The rest of the way to the dormitory was quick and silent… until the door closed. Lily pacing across the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys' dorm in a flurry of anger and nerves.

"James, you can't do this! You really will get killed! I know he's your friend, but right now, he's an animal! A very big animal with claws and teeth a bite that could ruin your life, if not end it!"

"I know, Lily," James said as he rushed about the room, gathering supplies. "And I know how to be careful. I'm not new at this."

Realization dawned on Lily once again. "You've done this before! Oh, Merlin. I should tell McGonagall, I really should! How, James? That's so dangerous! Why?! Don't do it again! It'll be on my conscience if you get killed! Think of that! If not of your own safety, think of me! I really wouldn't fare too well if you died under my knowledge! That could scar a girl like me!"

James tucked his invisibility cloak under his arm and spun to look at Lily. She look so frightened, so concerned for him and his safety. Pieces of her hair had fallen from her ribbon, her knees were knocking together, and her face was pale, but her cheeks were flushed.

"Lily, I swear to you that I will be safe as can be tonight. So will Remus and Sirius and Peter. I have a reason, and I will tell you, but I can't right now. If you are sitting in this room at five o'clock tomorrow morning, I will be more than glad to explain everything. You can wait here until then if you'd like, but I _beg_ you not to tell anyone until then. Alright?"

Lily was petrified. James could see her weighing what he'd just ask in her mind. It went against everything she'd ever believed, but she nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll wait here." Shakily, she sat atop the cleanest of the trunks and fidgeted with a lock of her hair.

James smiled weakly at her, when an idea came. "Hey, you want a toy to play with?" he grinned.

Lily looked confused and slightly wary of the piece of paper James pulled from a desk drawer, but James grinned proudly as he handed it to her.

"Tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,'" James instructed.

Lily did so, and gasped as the writing appeared.

"Is that?" Lily stuttered. "This is? Really? What? How?"

"We made it," James grinned. "Enjoy yourself, but don't show it to anyone. Simply tap and say 'Mischief managed' when you're through with it. Oh, yeah, and don't worry about me."

Heading toward the door, he stopped when a small hand gripped his wrist, "James, please, don't do this," she asked him.

Looking into her wide emerald eyes, James whispered, "I'll be alright," and gave in to his sudden urge to press his lips to her forehead. With a final flourish of slippery silver fabric, James disappeared, laughing as he watched Lily's eyes open even wider, if that was even possible.

He shut the door quickly and, against his better judgment, cast a quick locking charm on it, telling himself that it was really for Lily's protection, as it would be unsafe for her to follow him.

On the other side of the door, he heard Lily's sense kick in, "An invisibility cloak! Merlin, I should have known! It's all so _clear_ know! That _cannot_ be allowed, Potter! I'm certain it's against some sort of rule! Hold a moment, why can't I get out? The door, it's… Oh you git! Potter! Get back here!"

James flinched at her anger, but he knew that Remus needed him, so he took off at a sprint towards the Whomping Willow.

Arriving entirely out of breath, he almost forgot to press the knot on the tree before heading down the tunnel. No use in repeating _that_ unfortunate lesson.

Sirius was waiting for him right inside the tunnel. "What took you so long, Prongs? Moony will be changing any minute now."

James bit his lip. "Well, short story then. Lily figured out what it is that we're up to, so she is currently locked inside of our dormitory with the Marauder's Map to keep her amused. She also saw my Invisibility Cloak and I promised to tell her about being an Animagus. Any questions?"

Sirius gaped, "So she knows about Remus?"

"Oh, yes," James nodded. "Known about that for years, apparently. No one bothered to let me know that she knew either."

Sirius digested this development before speaking again. "Alright, one more question. _Are you out of your mind_?"

James winced, "That's really more of an objection, seeing as it's rhetorical."

"Oh, no, Prongs. That was not meant rhetorically. I ask in complete seriousness, because I can see no other reason why you would tell all of our secrets to the _Head_ _Girl_!"

"Look, Lily is not out to ruin us," James defended. "I trust her."

Sirius frowned. "No, you just want to get in good with her. I trust Marlene! Can I go blabbing about Moony to her?"

"Well, that's Moony's secret, so you'll have to ask him," James was becoming irritated. "And it's not as if I wanted to tell her anything! It just happened! Now if Lily refuses to keep her mouth shut, I will personally obliterate her memory. I promised her I'd be back by five o'clock, so, if you'll excuse me, I've got a werewolf to help transform. Care to join me?"

After approximately thirty more seconds of glaring, Sirius shrugged his shoulders and followed James to the Shrieking Shack. Quite frankly, Sirius would follow James anywhere. James was the fearless leader of the almighty Marauders, and his friends would follow him to the ends of the earth and over the edge, enjoying every moment of it.

Lily had soon worn herself sick of her shouting and foot stamping, and decided that if she was stuck in this situation, she might as well enjoy it to the best of her ability. Settling on the bed that she believed to be James's from the collection of Quidditch paraphernalia, she began to examine this "Marauder's Map" that James had given her.

The accuracy was incredible. Against her will, she couldn't help but consider what the boys would be like if they applied half the effort into their lessons as they must have put into making this map…

She quickly cut herself off, though, when she realized how condescending and unfair she was being. James, Sirius, and Remus still managed stupendous marks, and it really was none of her concern where their priorities laid. Just because hers lied in academics first and foremost did not mean that theirs must as well. No, that would just steal her thunder.

A name caught Lily's eye on the map, and, under closer inspection, she realized that James Potter and Sirius Black, were indeed practically on top of the Whomping Willow. _Probably beaten to a bloody pulp_… she thought.

It came to Lily's attention how she had noticed James's name first, before Sirius's. She supposed that she did have a much closer relationship with James than with Sirius, what with them being Heads and everything, but what was Sirius to her?

When they were younger, he and James were lumped together in Lily's mind as "those awful trouble-making boys." As she grew older, Lily had to admit that there was a brief time when she thought of Sirius as the incredibly cute boy she had a crush on. Then he became "Gorgeous Git Face," as Abigail called him, and now he was what? Her classmate? Her friend? Her worst enemy's best friend? Her admirer's best friend? Her friend's best friend? Most of those titles were in relationship to James. James's best friend? That sounded about right. James really wasn't an enemy or an admirer or a friend. He was his entire own category. He liked himself that way.

When James and Sirius disappeared from the map, Lily chose to let her thoughts of them disappear as well. She was safer that way. Instead, she began seeking out certain names on this map. Abigail was in the library with Alice. Gwendolyn was in the courtyard. Marlene was walking down a hall with a Sixth Year Gryffindor named Geoffrey. There were a ton of First and Second Years in the common room, and she debated calling to them to let her out, but she decided it might only get James in trouble, and she would feel sort of bad about that at this point. Continuing her perusal of the Hogwarts grounds, she noticed Suzanne Mapps, a Ravenclaw she was friendly with, in a deserted corridor with Matthew Katch, another Ravenclaw. Lily giggled, for she had dated Matthew for about a month and a half last year, and he had often taken her to that very corridor. Actually, she had a distinct memory of James finding her in the corridor with Matthew—one of the more awkward situations in her life. Matthew had ended up in the hospital wing.

An hour later, Lily was thoroughly bored of the Marauder's Map. She was sure that the actual Marauders could use it for endless entertainment, but they also weren't locked in their bedroom. Lily pouted for a while, but with no one there to see her, she grew bored with this as well. Considering her options, she figured a bit of sleep before James's grand explanation was a swell idea, so she removed her shoes and necktie before resting her head to catch a bit of sleep.

Prongs had spent all night blowing off steam as a stag, but as the sky began to lighten ever so slightly, he grew rather edgy and nervous. Nothing about this state was helpful to Moony's condition, and at about a quarter until five, Prongs managed to get the small band of Marauders back to the Shrieking Shack. Without himself there to keep Moony under control, James was more at ease knowing that his friends were somewhat contained and separated from humans.

With a nod to Padfoot, Prongs used an antler to open the door and quickly escape while Moony wasn't looking. He then took off at a full canter down the passageway, trying to forget what he was about to face.

Transforming to his human form at the top of the passageway, James figured that this was really the moment of truth. Though he had told Sirius he would, James doubted he had the spine to obliterate Lily's memories. That left several dilemmas swing like a ticking pendulum in James's mind.

On the one hand, this could be the end of the Marauders. If Lily were to feel that their monthly escapades were enough of a danger, she would certainly inform Dumbledore immediately. At the very least, they would have detention until they were eighty-seven, though the possibility of expulsion was extraordinarily likely, and James anticipated a legal trial and resulting stint in Askaban.

If Lily were to decide that she trusted the Marauders to continue in doing what they were doing, then the moment of truth lied solely between Lily and James. If she took the news well, then she obviously had either faith in his good nature or some sort of benevolent feelings towards him. On the other hand, this could be the final straw for Lily. She might finally declare her hatred and revulsion of James and at last mean every word of it. The presence of any sort of relationship that was or could be would burn to pieces in a flurry of words and scar both of them for quite some time.

James didn't want that.

Lily didn't either.

But Lily didn't know yet.

There was no telling how she'd feel in five minutes time.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Too tired to be witty. Fill in blank.**

**A/N: A short chapter after a long wait. And a cliff hanger. Go ahead and be annoyed. I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot I was around. Well, I doubt you have much confusion left.... so, see you shortly! (Or not...)**


	7. Fight, Flight, and Filling in the Facts

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Fight, Flight, and Filling in Facts  
**

* * *

James slowly curled the fingers of his left hand around the doorknob to his dormitory. His right arm held his wand at the ready, braced for whatever Lily had coming to him.

Ever so cautiously turning the knob, he called out quietly, "Lily? Lily, it's me, James." Pausing a moment for the response that didn't come, James bit his lip and pushed the door open several inches. "I'm going to come in now, Lily," he softly announced. "We need to talk about this, so please refrain from throw anything at me."

Slipping through the crack, James tensed his body for attack and squeezed his eyes shut. Nothing came. His first thought was that she had escaped from the room and had already run to Dumbledore. His second thought was that she was hiding behind a trunk, so he raised his wand again.

Scanning the room to find a hidden Lily, he lowered his wand upon finding a not so hidden Lily on his bed. "She's sleeping," he chuckled.

It took James all of about half a second to determine that now was as good a time as any to observe Lily's sleeping habits, seeing as he would most likely never be presented with the opportunity again. His first observation was that Lillian Evans slept on her stomach with her neck turned to the left. After wondering why her neck did not hurt more often, James took to _appreciating_ that Lillian Evans slept on her stomach, for he would never had imagined it so. Lily always seemed so graceful that James would not have been surprised if she slept on her back while holding a rose in the air like that girl in the glass coffin in that book with all the with all the short people. And yet here it was, Lily Evans was sleeping on her stomach, sort of like Sirius.

Skipping over the observations of Lily's hair, for James had observed her hair many a time, he chose to wake her before the day got started. After all, there was much discussion to be had.

Quite afraid to actually touch her, James poked the mattress and tried to not scare her, "Hey, Lily, time to wake up. Lily?"

James leapt back when she shifted and opted to wait out her process of waking in the corner as Remus had once told him that gawking was not an acceptable form of flattery.

Note quite remembering last night's circumstances, Lily stretched her arms as she leaned back onto her knees, facing the headboard. She kept her eyes closed as she wiggled her nose both to wake up her face and to realize that something was a touch off.

Cracking an eye, she examined the wall she faced. It was a large collage of very fast Quidditch players and, Lily noted with a blush, very nice physiques. In her current state of delirium, all Lily could say was, "What has Abigail done _now_?"

James thought this a good time to speak up, "Lily? Uh, Abigail didn't do anything… I mean—you're in my dormitory. Remember?"

Lily flicked her head toward James' voice. As her memory flooded back, Lily grew extraordinarily embarrassed, both at her behaviour the previous night and at her location on James's bed. "Oh, right. I didn't quite—not right away,  
I mean—you understand?" Lily grimaced.

"Yeah," James nodded. "All too well." Walking over to his bed and taking a seat at the foot, James knew he had to get on with what he had to get on with.

James cleared his throat, "Are you ready to hear the story?"

As if preparing for action, Lily assumed her most formidable position. She straightened her posture, raised her chin, and shifted her eyes as if to look down on James and subtly remind him that she was the Head Girl of Hogwarts School and he was the Head Boy and that this was a time to remain composed and follow rules. "Yes, I am. Get on with it, Potter," she nodded.

James could not speak. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain and knowing that there was more to come. She did not mean to be cruel, and James couldn't hate her for what she was—no matter how much pain her attitude caused him.

Seeing James's expression, Lily felt the pain as well. This was James sitting in front of her, not a malicious offender, and he was hurt and worried and he wanted to unburden himself to her. Yet all she could do was threaten him.

She crawled forward and set legs crossed just a few inches from James. "I'm sorry, James. I'd like to talk. Really."

More often than not, it's easiest to just start talking wherever you can.

"Sirius and I had sort of figured Remus was a werewolf in first year, but we couldn't get it out of him until the beginning of our second year," James explained. This was when Lily realised she was about to hear more than she bargained for, but she wanted to hear it more than anything.

James had opened his eyes now and stared at his hands, "It was Peter who convinced him to share his secret with us. Peter has always had a way with people's secrets. That night that he told us was a long and emotional night, especially for the sort twelve-year-olds we were—you remember. So it was hard to accept that one of our best friends had been harbouring a burden greater than anyone should ever have to bear, and he had been tackling it alone for seven years. It was Sirius who first proclaimed that there was no way Remus would have to bear it alone any longer."

James laughed slightly at memories of a younger Sirius as he hazarded a glance at Lily, who, to his relief, was listening attentively.

"Originally, Sirius wanted Remus to bite him, but Remus was so enraged at the suggestion that Sirius never brought it up again. So, we entreated to the library for a few weeks. It wasn't long before we knew everything about werewolves that had ever been written. I take it you suspect werewolves are quite dangerous? Our research affirmed that they are indeed dangerous—incredibly so—to humans. The lucky ones get the rest of their lives changed for the worse. However, werewolves are not very dangerous at all to animals."

James paused, as if to forbid his secret goodbye. "Peter, ever so helpful, pointed out that we were not animals, and thus could not be with Moony during his transformation. Sirius was swift to indicate that we could become animals—if we were Animagi. Remus was furious that he would ever suggest such a thing. He insisted that he could still pose a risk to an Animagus, that being Animagi would put us in danger of discovery, and that we would never be able to do it in the first place.

"You see, becoming an Animagus is very difficult. I know. I've done it."

James studied Lily's stone-shocked face, but continued quickly, for he did not wish to hear her reaction yet.

"We, and by we I mean mainly me, spent all of second year studying all that Hogwarts held about Animagi. Over breaks, we would find more books at our homes and at bookstores. At first, the information we learned was intimidating and discouraging. And yet as we advanced in our Transfiguration studies, it seemed more and more plausible. Third year was mainly devoted to extra Transfiguration studies."

James grinned, "That's one reason I have better marks than you. It consumed my life. I could probably have gotten an OWL as a third year. By the end of third year, we began attempts at the transformation process. I can without a doubt peg those last months of third year as the most physically painful, tiring, and mentally challenging of my life. It is also extraordinarily difficult to explain to Madame Pomfrey that you don't know how your foot became that of an animal, but could she please fix it before the next Quidditch match.

"So, I continued to work over summer holidays, and I assume Sirius and Peter worked as well, though I achieved success first, around the same time I learned to produce a Patronus. I became an Animagi at age fourteen. That is my proudest accomplishment in life, and before tonight only three others knew about it."

James sighed, "The process is awful really. Some children get growing pains from growing inches a year. Imagine growing and shrinking entire feet in mere seconds—plus getting fur. You get used to it after a while though, and Pete and Sirius had it figured out by September. It wasn't until January that we spent our first night with Moony. We had to be certain of our abilities, and we had to convince Remus that it was safe.

"And it is, Lily. We're safe. I'm not saying we haven't had slip ups and there have certainly been close calls, but no one has gotten truly hurt. Especially as we've gotten older, we take more precautions. We shouldn't have had those close calls, like the one with Snape in fifth year. That was the nastiest scrape any of us had ever experienced, but we came out of it with a stronger resolution. We would never abandon Moony when what he really needs is friends.

"So each full moon, we keep him company in the Shrieking Shack, via the passageway under the Whomping Willow that Dumbledore had set up, which can be deactivated by a pushing a knot on the side so we aren't beaten unconscious. When we're around, he's not just a savage werewolf; he's Moony, he's a Marauder.

James closed his eyes. "You do know you're in on our secrets now, Lily? If you figure out why Sirius keeps lipstick in his sock drawer, you'll have them all."

Lily bit her lip, and slowly reaching a tentative hand, she took James's hand in hers. "You can trust me, James. I'm here to hold any secret you'd like. I think I understand what this is worth to you, and I'm not here to ruin it."

"Lily Evans, you are the most wonderful woman on earth," James grinned. Immediately, James regretted opening his mouth, as Lily withdrew her hand from his to awkwardly play with a strand of her hair. Quick to bring the conversation to life again, James spoke, "So are you surprised? I'm an illegal Animagus."

Lily smiled weakly yet sincerely, "I suppose the Invisibility Cloak and that map sort of inoculated me against the big one." James could hardly contain the way his heart, the way it grew so large it began to suffocate his lungs. Lily, unaware of James's suffocation, continued, "That map's pretty amazing, as well. You're even more talented than I knew, James."

"I dare say that's a compliment, Miss Evans!" James laughed in release. "And I'm pretty proud of it too. It took our minds of becoming Animagi, though we really took leaps and bounds with the Map after the Animagi thing was out of the way."

"So you four can pretty much run a muck across the entire school with these tools?" Lily teased.

"Oh, but I'd never!" James argued comically.

Lily reached for the Map on the bedside table and activated it. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. So Moony, Remus, is the one who is transformed by the moon. Padfoot is Sirius. Padfoot… Is he a dog?"

James was amazed and yet not all at once, "You guessed it."

"That suits him all too well," Lily giggled. "Wormtail? I don't quite get that one."

"Peter is a rat," James told her.

"Ew," Lily scrunched her nose.

"It suits him too," James argued. "And not in a bad way. Rats are very useful."

"Whatever you say," Lily shrugged. "So, Mr. Prongs, I'm guessing you're not a shrimp?"

James laughed, "Not exactly."

Lily look thoughtful, "What could you be? Prongs could be a…" Lily stopped short. '_What is it? What form does it take?' Lily asked. James hesitated, 'A stag.'_

"Oh." It all made so much sense to Lily, for that was so very James. All of his most wonderful qualities personified in one magnificent animal.

James looked sort of embarrassed, as if Lily could now know a whole new part of him.

"James," Lily looked into his eyes hesitantly. "May I see?"

James paused his tongue against his inside lower lip. Showing Lily the side of himself that had always been a secret? That was a frightening dive, and a dive James Potter was willing to jump into head on with Lily Evans.

"Let's go."

"James?" Lily asked as the pair sprinted across the lawn towards the rising sun. "Why are we heading towards the forest?"

"I can't really turn into a stag in the middle of the Hogwarts courtyard, or in the middle of my dormitory, can I?"

"Understandable, I suppose," Lily agreed.

"Just come!" James urged as he grabbed her hand and dragged her faster.

Just inside the forest, close enough that Lily could still see the castle, James stopped them. He was breathing heavily, but not a bit of his panting was from their dash. _Should this really frighten and exhilarate me that much? _James wondered.

Lily interpreted James hesitation, "How about this?" Lily asked as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Tell me when you're ready. Or, don't _tell_ me. I'll just… count or something. One, two, three, four—er, what am I counting to? Are you ready? I'll take that as an affirmation? Alright? So, I'm opening my eyes, now."

Lily took a breath and dropped her hand.

"So," she whispered as she knelt to face the great brown deer before her, "This is Prongs." He was the sort of deer that would be found in a noble painting or coat of arms—or in a storybook.

"In literature, stags are symbols of bravery and protection. Does that sound like you? Are you going to protect me, Mr. Prongs?" Lily laughed as the stag rolled his eyes? A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I sort of forget that it's you in there, James. Are you going to protect me?" she teased as Prongs nodded his head. "Is it alright if I touch your antlers?" Lily asked tentatively. "It's perfectly alright if you'd rather I didn't."

Apparently James did not mind, for he lowered his head and Lily touched the tips of her fingers to his antlers. "Antlers have nerves, don't they?" Lily asked. "So you can feel this? Almost as if I'm touching your ears? No, that's silly you have ears!" Lily giggled and touched his ears, at which point the stag backed off for a moment before scrunching up his nose and playfully poking her shoulder.

Lily grinned, "Sorry. You'll have to get back at me by petting my ears when you're human again. Is it odd to think that you aren't always human? So all those times when we were younger that I called you an inhumane beast, I was right!" Lily giggled and James poked her shoulder again in playful annoyance.

"You know, I sort of like this," she decided. "I can talk as much as I like and all you can do is snort back at me!"

Evidently, James did not appreciate this, for he suddenly transformed to his human form, knocking Lily back onto the ground in fright. "Well, that's enough of that, then!" James announced.

"You nearly scared the magic out me, James!" Lily shrieked.

"Yes, well as long as I didn't scare your voice from you, you're in excellent shape." James argued. He offered a hand to the girl on her back and pulled her to her feet. "Alright, Lily?"

"I'll do," Lily pouted, but she accepted his arm as he escorted her from the forest. After an uncomfortable minute of silence while crossing the grounds, Lily apologised, "I'm sorry I touched your ears."

"Oh, it's fine," James forgave her, "As long as I get my retribution."

"You're serious?" Lily asked.

"Siriusly serious," James grinned.

Lily had dropped his arm by now as they in the centre of the lawn, the just risen sun casting long shadows across the grass. "You want to pet my ears?" Lily raised an eyebrow. James smiled. "Well, go for it," she agreed. Eyes softly closed, she felt James hand reach toward her right check, pushing her now tangled hair back from her face.

"You have really small ears," James observed.

"Get on with it!" Lily demanded, eyes opened.

James could now see the virescence in them more clearly than he ever had before, because feeling someone's ears definitely called for standing very close for them.

Unexpectedly, Lily started giggly ferociously and batting James away. "Ah!" she squealed.

"Are your ears ticklish?" James laughed.

"Apparently!" she squeaked. James slid his hand under her hair again and began tickling her ears. "Stop it!" she laughed and scrunched up her shoulders, trying to cover her ears with her hands. James was just encouraged though, as he mercilessly began tickling her left ear as well. "Leave me alone!" she shrieked.

In a valiant attempt to run away, James abandoned her ears to catch her around the waist and begin tickling her sides. "No!" Lily begged through her giggles. "I'll tickle you back!" she threatened.

"Do your damage," James taunted. Pleased, Lily began poking James's stomach, but found nothing more than an intensely toned abdomen for such a lanky boy.

"You're not ticklish!" frowned.

"Not a bit," James affirmed. "You're welcome to try all day long, though," he prompted. As Lily made her disapproval apparent, James flung an arm around her shoulders, "Come, let's get some breakfast. Some of us have been up all night."

Abigail had had a restless sleep. She had really wanted to talk with Lily, but Lily never came back, not all night. She had waited up until nearly one o'clock, but had decided to simply ambush her very early in the morning. Plain failed.

Even when Abigail had awoken that morning, Lily was out of bed. She'd woken Marlene so they could worry together, but Marlene just covered her head with a pillow and said she hoped Lily had fun last night. She was too afraid to wake Gwendolyn, as she would probably panic, and Alice had suggested that Abigail check the library, as the library was sort of a purlieu for Lily when she was agonizing over a test or upset over a boy.

As Alice was known for providing the most useful advice, Abigail dressed quickly and started to make her way toward the library. As luck would have it, she needn't go that far. For as she passed by a window in the common room, she happened to see a tall, dark haired boy, and a small, red-headed girl laughing in the middle of the lawn.

Abigail had every intention of pretending she had never seen what she has seen, but when Lily and James walked inside, she figured there was no harm in running into them as they made their way up to the dormitory and she made her way to an early breakfast. She did not, however, run into them, and she continued on her way to the Great Hall.

When she reached the Hall, she saw Lily and James sitting at the Gryffindor table, two of only a couple dozen people in the entire Great Hall.

Sliding onto a bench across from the pair, she announced herself, "So, you two are up a bit early."

"I could say the same for you, Ms Figg," Lily agreed.

"Yes," Abigail nodded, "But I'm not the one dressed in my school clothes from _yesterday_."

Lily stumbled as she replied, "There's really a perfectly understandable explanation…"

"We just have to make it up first," James continued.

Lily elbowed his ribs, "He's being stupid. There truly is an explanation."

"Oh, I'm sure there is," Abigail nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Just as I'm sure there's an explanation for why a pair of Head students were having giggle fits on the lawn at just past seven this morning."

"We do have an explanation for that," James fought a smile. "Lily, here, has very ticklish ears."

Lily hopped to her feet, "You miscreant! Could you please, just stop talking?"

Abigail nearly choked on her juice but managed to spit out, "I'd have figured Lily's ears to be too small to be ticklish!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" James grinned. "She has incredibly small ears!"

Lily gaped, "Nuisances! Both of you!"

James turned to her, "Don't stress over it, Lily. They're adorable."

Lily squeezed her eyes shut, "I really can't do this!" she cried and fled the Great Hall. In face of the truth, Lily had debated fight or flight. With despair, she realised that lately, flight had been winning.

James and Abigail watched her depart and nervously turned toward each other. "Muffin?" James offered.

* * *

**Disclaimer: How many HP nerds does it take to figure out that I'm borrowing greatness? Hopefully one.**

**A/N: That was only two weeks! Be excited! Unfortunately, it's a bit bland and clichéd. It is, however, a scene that had to happen. Otherwise I'd be one of those annoying people who skips over the scenes that are difficult to write. Well, here's to doing illegal things for the sake of your friends!**

**And thanks SO much for all of your support. I truly love and adore each and every one of you.  
**


	8. The Rules

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 8  
**

**The Rules  
**

* * *

When Lily Evans had begun her education at Hogwarts School she was unprepared for everything she was about to face. Even the hours that Severus had spent teaching her about the subjects that were taught in school, the currency of the Wizarding world, and the purpose of the Ministry of Magic had left her with so many questions.

Lily had quickly learned some things on her own at school. She learned that you had to use a wand for nearly every type of magic—you couldn't just point—and she learned that not all grown witches were wrinkly with noses covered in warts—just Severus's mom. Other lessons took longer to be learned.

Lily had been thrilled when she bought her robes and pointed hat. For the first few weeks of school, she wore her hat and robes with such pride, until she noticed that no one else was wearing a pointed hat. Upon noticing this, Lily asked her new roommate Marlene why she did not have her hat on. Marlene was a pureblood witch whose mother was French and whose father had been Head Boy at Hogwarts.

Marlene laughed. Apparently, the rule about always wearing a pointed hat was sort of like the rule about always keeping your robes fastened in front and wearing your navy pleated skirt to your knees. No one followed these rules. Especially since no one would no how long your skirt was if your robes were fastened.

At any rate, Lily's shame was incredible. Looking back now, such a blunder seemed trivial, but at the time—eleven years old at a new school when everything around her and inside of her is changing—it was a horrifying faux pas.

This was when Lily started making rules for herself. These rules included always paying attention to how other people dressed, so she could follow them.

When Tempest Avery mocked her for getting a poor mark in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lily made a rule to always study ahead in her lessons, so as to never feel stupid for her bloodline.

When Lily came home for Christmas holidays, Lily made a rule to talk as little about school as possible and only answer direct questions, so as to not upset her sister Petunia.

When Lily found Sirius Black stealing Severus's books in the hallways, Lily made a rule to always defend Severus, as long as he was in the right.

At this time, James also began making rules for himself.

When James first discovered he was more adept at flying than anyone in his year, he made a rule to show as many people as possible.

When James noticed that he was quite intelligent in his classes and he could use this to his advantage, James made a rule to milk his talent for all it was worth.

When James learned that there were people who did not like him, he made a rule to punish them for their hatred.

By the time second year rolled around, Lily had many new rules to add to the list.

When Lily noticed that Black and Potter did well in their classes without as much effort as she, she made a rule to always do better than them.

When Lily noticed that some boys in her year, and even the year above her, liked to walk her to class, she made a rule to stay away from them.

When Lily learned that she could tell Abigail Figg almost everything, she made a rule to become closest friends.

When Lily discovered that Potter liked to chuck bits of paper in her hair and watch them stick, she made a rule to always wear in her hair in plaits when Potter sat behind her, so paper would bounce off.

When James learned that Lily tied her hair in plaits to stop him from making paper stick, he made a rule to chuck bits of paper that he had soaked in ink.

When James learned that there was a place on the Quidditch team for a chaser, James made a rule to suck up to the captain until he got the place.

When James figured that his Invisibility Cloak could be helpful in causing mischief, he made a rule to provide the school with more humour.

When James learned that Remus was unjustly lonely, he made a rule to be there for his friend, always.

When James noticed that Lily Evans was pretty and smart, he made a rule to make sure she stayed beneath him on the social ladder of Hogwarts.

Through third and fourth years, Lily's ideas of rules changed.

When Lily learned that boys would carry her books to class, Lily made a rule to let them.

When Lily figured that she could help younger students, she made a rule to tutor first and second years as much as possible.

When Lily discovered that she was a well respected and popular role model at school, Lily made a rule to always live up to expectations.

When Lily noticed that the "Marauders" were magnets for trouble, Lily made a rule to upbraid them every chance she got.

When James noticed that girls found it charming when he played pranks or hexed Slytherins, he made a rule to impress as many girls as possible.

When James learned that some of these girls wanted to kiss him, James made a rule to try this "kissing" thing.

When James figured that even though Evans was annoying and stuck-up, she was smart, pretty, and in every way his social equal, James made a rule to get her to notice him.

By fifth year, rules had exploded.

Lily made rules to look pretty, get good marks, be a role model for younger students, hold a commanding position as prefect, go on dates with the best boys, be a wonderful friend, study for her OWLs, and put Potter and Black in their places!

James made rules to be charming and handsome, beat Evans in school, lead the Quidditch team to victory, steal glory, get girls, use them to impress Evans, get a date with Evans, and tear anyone who stood in his way to absolute shreds—including but not limited to Severus Snape and Amos Diggory.

By sixth year, Lily had made a rule to live up to everyone's standards, and relax—about everything. The only rules she held to tightest were those involving her classes, her treatment of fellow students, and avoiding finding herself on the arm of James Potter.

James, however, took a whole new spin on his rules.

He made rules to only pick on those who could take it from him and dish it right back out. He made rules to learn about the war raging outside the castle. He made rules to help Sirius grow up. He made rules to stop dating girls he did not care for. And he made a rule to relax.

By his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, James made one cardinal rule: just keep on trudging through life: having fun, trying hard, and being his best.

Lily's last rule? Keep on juggling everything she'd created for herself and never, ever mess up.

With all of these rules, Lily couldn't help but slip up now and again.

Tonight was Halloween.

And right now, Lily couldn't help but wonder why she was breaking one of the most important rules of all.

Lily couldn't help but wonder why she was pressed up against James Potter, swaying back and forth to the music of a witch Lily didn't know the name of as they danced in the centre of the common room, surrounded by housemates who were dancing, and shouting, and downing butterbeers in honour of the holiday.

Lily was fairly certain that she was breaking the cardinal rule: don't mess up.

This was what Lily had avoided for almost six and a half years.

It had not seemed like breaking a rule when she and James had been goofing off at the Halloween party in the Gryffindor common room. They had much to celebrate, after all. As Heads of the school, they had successfully orchestrated a wonderful Halloween feast and a subsequent party for their house.

It hadn't seemed like breaking a rule when they'd begun to spin to a familiar disco. It was a friendly dance, full of laughs.

Had it seemed like breaking a rule when they'd kept their hands locked during a rock and roll song? When he'd slipped his arms onto her waist during a jazz number? And she'd wrapped her hands around his neck? Was it breaking a rule when she enjoyed the way they held each other?

Lily did not know where she had crossed a line, but as she rocked back and forth with her head resting against his chest, she was fairly certain all the balls she'd been juggling were crashing down around her.

His embrace felt just like she'd hoped it would.

Once in sixth year, James had asked Lily if she'd like to take a walk around the lake together after dinner. All of the Gryffindor sixth years had spent the day together, and James figured his suggestion to be a benign way to spend a bit more time alone with Lily. Lily. Lily, however, had smiled softly replied with a simple, "Thanks, Potter, but no. I'd rather not."

It was that evening she'd had a conversation with Abigail in the Gryffindor stands at the Quidditch pitch—a favourite haunt of the two friends.

"Why didn't you go with James?" Abigail had asked.

Lily shrugged, "I didn't care to."

"You used to say you hated him," Abigail paused, "But that's not true. Is it?"

"I never _hated_ him," Lily sighed. "We're friends most of the time."

"So, why won't you allow yourself to get close to him? Why do you always reject him?" Abigail pushed.

Lily sighed again, "Well, when we were younger, I suppose it was simply because he annoyed me so much."

"And now what?" Abigail probed. She was not seeing enough logic to satisfy her.

"He doesn't annoy me quite as much."

"Why not?"

"I suppose he's changed a bit, but really I've changed a lot as well," Lily grinned. "I hear that can happen when you grow up."

"So why not take a chance on getting closer?" Abigail whined.

"Why should I?" Lily retorted. "He's so certain I should be falling head over heels for him. You're so certain, Alice is certain, Sirius and Remus are certain, half the school is certain… Why should it be that way?"

Abigail looked confused. "So you won't get with him because that's what everyone expects of you? That's a horrible excuse! It's not about what other people say!"

"But that's not it," Lily argued. "It's… why can't James just be my friend that I like to have viciously heated arguments with and nail him to the wall when I get the chance? That's the James relationship that I like, and I'm sort of intent to keep it that way."

After a moment of silence, Lily continued. "I could see us going together. It would be quite easy. On the outside, we do look like we're meant for each other. We could be the perfect Golden Couple. But—I don't know why we should be. He's always been Potter, and I've always been Evans, and things can just stay that way. I'm fine with things the way they are."

Abigail hesitated, "He's not fine with it." Seeing Lily's face sour, she continued. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like? To be with him?"

Lily grinned shyly, "All the time."

The way his hands touched her back and her sides, securely, but with almost no pressure, was darn near perfect. The way she could hear his heart beat fast and feel the slight moisture on his neck—it was as honest as James himself. The way they didn't even need to think about which way to move their feet, because it was as natural as the relationship Lily had imagined.

But the way she could hear the whispers around them, the way she could see the slight space other couples were giving them, the way she was completely comfortable and yet completely disconcerted and exposed, and the way she wanted to just sink into James and his protection to hide all of her feelings—those were the things she hadn't expected and she didn't like.

Across the room, Sirius was bouncing up and down in circles around Remus and Peter. "This is it, boys!" he shouted. "Look at them! They finally look _happy_ together!"

Though Remus wasn't quite demonstrating the physical exuberance that Sirius saw fit to show, he was indeed happy for James and Lily. They really deserved each other.

While Peter tried to smile, he couldn't help it that he was a bit annoyed. This was thing number eight-thousand-four-hundred-something that James had once again gotten. James got _everything_.

Marlene McKinnon was thinking similar thoughts herself. Lily got _everything_. She thought this as she sat at a table in the corner sipping firewhiskey that some sixth year named Roger had snuck in to the party. Roger, who had had quite a bit of the firewhiskey himself, was making futile attempts to seduce Marlene by slobbering on the side of he face.

Quite fed up with her situation, Marlene pushed Roger away and began striding across the dance floor, towards Lily and James.

Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs, breaking his happy dance. "Uh, danger, mate. Marlene is upset."

Sirius just grinned, "Crisis soon to be averted." With four large steps he had pushed past several couples and was now standing next to Lily, James, and Marlene.

Marlene glared at her friend, "How _could_ you, Lily?"

Lily had leapt a good foot away from James at the accusation, suddenly feeling even more exposed and vulnerable, "Marlene, I didn't mean to—

"Marlene, baby!" Sirius shouted. He wrapped an arm around her waist, which was good timing, as she was about to fall over. "Good to see you." And without another thought, Sirius did something he had viciously desired to do for that past eight months. He slipped one hand through her full blonde hair and pressed his parted mouth to hers.

And Marlene did something she had always wanted to do as well, but only did because she was under the influence of alcohol: she responded whole-heartedly.

Watching this display, Peter and Remus gaped.

"Oh, Merlin," Remus muttered.

"Oh, shit!" Peter exclaimed.

And then, Marlene McKinnon did something _else_ she had always wanted to do: she slapped Sirius Black across the jaw, in front of the entire older half of the house.

"Oh, shit," Remus agreed.

As the third crowd shocker in the past thirty seconds, Marlene then pressed her lips to Sirius's again, nearly toppling the boy over in surprise.

"Oh, shit," James noted. He then turned to Lily, to gauge her reaction to the matter.

"I have to go," Lily blurted and shot out the portrait whole before anyone could stop her.

She left a dumbfounded scene in the Gryffindor common room. Younger students full of sweets were literally bouncing off the walls, a collection of older students full of alcohol could barely stand up on their own, there were students dancing and laughing, and others that gaped over the events they had just witnessed. James stood flabbergasted and chagrined, staring at the portrait hole; Sirius and Marlene were currently releasing eight months of pent up sexual tensions; Gwendolyn, Alice, and Abigail, who had been playing Exploding Snap, had just lit a pile of Chocolate Frogs on fire due to the distraction on the dance floor; and Remus and Peter had just discovered a new and very appropriate to the cirumstances catchphrase.

"Oh, shit."

James raised a finger to point at the only Marauders who weren't otherly occupied. "Oy, Remus. You're in charge. Peter, help him. Anyone who leaves the tower without a hell of a reason answers to me."

With feeble nods, Peter and Remus watched the fearless leader of the Marauders race out of the tower.

Peter nodded towards Sirius and Marlene, "Should we do something about that?"

Remus snorted, "Not it," and made his way to put out the girls' fire. Peter was at his heels in moments.

It was a Saturday night, so Lily was not in danger of breaking curfew for another hour, but she wanted desperately to not be found storming about the castle with a flushed face and steamy eyes on the brink of boiling over.

Surreptitiously ducking into the empty prefects' bathroom, she stopped in front of the mirror. She examined her reflection. Blotchy redness hovering on purple covered her near translucent skin—the curses of a fair complexion and red hair. She wasn't crying, but her eyes felt sticky and her dark lashes clumped together with moisture. And yet, Lily couldn't help but notice the feeling in her eyes.

She had tasted a relationship with James, it had been deliciously agreeable and frighteningly unnerving, and she didn't know whether or not she could go back to the way things were. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to.

Hearing the ancient wooden door creak open, Lily ducked into a stall.

From the voices she could tell, it was Mary MacDonald, a sixth year prefect Gryffindor that Lily was close with, and her younger sister Isabelle—a first year in blonde pigtails.

"It's just a little cut, Isabelle," Mary assured her sister. "You don't need to go to the hospital wing. Wash up in the sink, here."

"Are you sure?" the first year asked. "'Cause I don't think you know what you're doing about this sort of thing."

"I think I know a paper cut when I see one, Izzy-bits. Now, let's hurry up. You're not supposed to be in the prefect's bathroom."

Just then, the door slammed open with one almighty creak, and Lily held her breath when she heard James' slightly frantic voice. "Hey, Mary. Have you seen Lily around?" he asked with his head ducked just inside the doorway.

"Sorry, Potter," Mary answered. "Not since the feast."

"Alright, thanks," James answered. "Could you tell her I'm looking for her if you see her?"

"Sure thing," Mary agreed.

Lily slowly and quietly exhaled.

Isabelle turned off the tap and turned to her sister. "That was a boy. What was he doing in the _girls'_ bathroom?"

Mary laughed. "Yes, Isabelle. That was the Head Boy."

"Ohhhh," Isabelle knit her brow. "So that was James Potter? I heard a lot about him. They said he was troublesome but _very_ smart.. I think he's _very_ handsome!"

"Yeah, you and have the school, sweetheart," Mary rolled her eyes. "He's also six years older than you and way out of your league."

Isabelle pouted and crossed her arms. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Not now," Mary told her. "He's had a couple throughout the years, but his eye has always been set on Lily Evans. You remember Lily?"

"Yeah, sure," Isabelle nodded. "The Head Girl who always helps us with our school work. She's nice. Why isn't she going with him?"

Mary thought a moment, "James is a good guy, but he can be a bit of a prat sometimes. Lily used to say she hated him when every time he asked her on a date—very publicly, mind you—but it's not true. They're good friends."

Lily caught the last bit of the sisters' conversation as they walked out of the bathroom. Isabelle snorted, "She's missing out on a golden opportunity if you ask me."

Mary giggled, "Try telling her that."

Remus, Abigail, and a fifth year prefect named Lucy Harpworth were in the midst of clearing the younger students off to bed and cleaning up a bit from the party, so the house elves wouldn't have to, while Peter and the sixth year named Geoffrey were in charge of dealing with the more intoxicated housemates. Both Peter and Geoffrey were quite practiced with spells for such occasions.

Sirius and Marlene had wandered off into the castle quite some time ago, an offense for which Remus took ten points, and Gwendolyn and Alice had been so exhausted that Remus insisted had that they not bother cleaning up.

It was when the party finally cleared out and only the seventh years were left in the common room that James staggered in, weary and peeved.

"Not talking about it," he mumbled as he headed straight for the boys dormitory.

After he was clearly gone, Remus winced, "I call not being there when they see each other tomorrow."

Abigail grinned, "I call a front row seat."

"Me too," came a rough voice from the portrait hole. Sirius blundered through and fell into an armchair.

"What happened to Marlene?" Abigail asked.

"She got sober," Sirius shrugged. "Slapped me hard across the face. _Again_. And wandered up to the Divination tower to 'think.' Who thinks in the Divination tower, anyway?"

Abigail shrugged, "Marlene believes in Divination. Sort of crazy, I know; anyway, sorry. Better luck in the future."

"Yeah, sorry, mate," Peter seconded and offered his friend some firewhiskey that the Roger kid had left on the table.

"Que sera, sera," Sirius downed the glass in one shot. "I was messing with the rules of nature. It was doomed for failure."

Abigail shook her head. "No, you weren't. Marlene has wanted to do that for months, she talks in her sleep. She'll probably try snogging you again next week. That's just how Marlene works. She's set a rule against falling for you, but she already has. I think she knows deep down that Potter is a lost cause, and she'll settle for you eventually."

"Well, when you say it like that… it all sounds so hopeful." Sirius grinned sarcastically. "How'd everything work out for our good old Jamesie-boy anyway?"

"He didn't want to talk about it," Remus informed him. "But it didn't look good. We'll see what we can get out of him tomorrow."

"So it's another lonely night for all of us then?" Sirius affirmed.

"Would you expect anything different?" Peter asked. "Somebody with a lot of power out there is making decrees against our happiness."

Remus grabbed a can of butterbeer from a crate and raised it high, "Well then, to optimism."

"That one of these days," Abigail finished, "It will all end up well."

And with that, the four seventh year Gryffindors contemplated all they had to fix, from the war raging outside the castle to their own love lives to whatever was preventing them from achieving happiness.

And to the optimism they retained anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I should ever own Harry Potter, it will be probably be the end of the world and you should all go save your cats or something.**

**A/M: I'll be off-line for a while, so the next update might be a bit slow, but I'll try to get one in before school starts again. Also, I might not respond to any PMs right away, but I will... eventually. I'm also totally aware that this had a lack of both action and humor, and I promise I'll be bringing both back in the next chapter. **


	9. Slightly Sticky

**Centripetal Motion  
**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Slightly Sticky  
**

* * *

James had awoken with a frown on his face and a crick in his neck. He'd tried sleeping on his stomach with his head to one side like Lily. And now he had a crick in his neck. As he sat at the Gryffindor table with a pile of something indistinguishable soaked in syrup placed before him, he rubbed his sore neck and idly wondered whether or not that was a negative omen.

"Uh, Prongs?" Peter interrupted James's brooding. "What are you eating?"

"Breakfast," James muttered and poured another pint of syrup onto his plate. He then took a spoon to his syrupy-carbohydrate mix and shoved it into his already slightly sticky mouth.

"Looks delicious, mate," Sirius noted as he sat down across the table, and set to work his own gooey creation. "Pass me the sugar, won't you Pete?"

Peter winced in disgust as he slid the sugar bowl across the table and took a bite of his cold cereal. Sometimes, he wondered why everyone liked those slobs so much.

James and Sirius had become friends within moments of meeting each other, but had only become brothers after a week or so of school—the first time syrup was put on the breakfast table. It had turned out that the two boys did not get high off of oxygen, as was the previous theory. Sirius and James ran on sugar—the gooier, the better.

Before a match, before a date, before an exam, before a major prank, or before any sort of sticky situation, James and Sirius chugged syrup. They invented new ways to consume syrup. They soaked various grains, brewed deadly medicinal tonics, found the precise sugar to syrup ratio, and altogether destroyed the dormitory whenever they felt like cooking.

"Bouncing off the walls" took on a whole new meaning to the Marauders.

And Peter and Remus were a bit disturbed by it.

Brain food, however, is brain food, and James needed to think.

Letting the sugar get to work on his mind, James contemplated his current slightly sticky situation. He remembered the first time he'd ever wanted to begin a closer relationship Lily Evans. Though he supposed he'd always liked Lily—she was fun to talk to and tease and fight with—he hadn't really noticed that he liked her in more than a friendly way until his fourth year. That was when he tried to get Lily's attention.

James's big mistake was thinking that Lily Evans was like other girls. Lily was _nothing_ like other girls. _Other_ girls found in funny and charming when James goofed off in his classes. _Other_ girls thought it was brave when James performed reckless stunts and tried to anger professors and older Slytherin students. _Other_ girls liked to listen to James recount his Quidditch practices. _Other_ girls would have been flattered to have their school supplies enchanted by The James Potter to sing love ballads in the library.

So why did Lily think it was annoying?

Why did Lily enchant James's school supplies to sing holiday carols in retaliation?

Why didn't Lily know that he wasn't trying to be mean or insulting?

Why didn't Lily realize that he was entirely smitten with her?

And most importantly, how did the other boys who were wooing Lily go about doing so? For there were certainly many boys attempting to get on Lily's friendlier side.

Given James's tactics at showing his feelings, it took Lily until one fateful day in Transfiguration class to realize that James was smitten with her.

Thinking that this was the finest form of flattery a girl could ask for, James had grabbed Lily's hand before class and pulled her from the seat, so that she stood in front of the entire class, sans Professor McGonagall.

"Evans," he had proclaimed, "I'm shit with a crystal ball, but I think you and I are destined to be together." James had grinned as a couple girls, namely Marlene McKinnon, sighed, and Sirius had given him the thumbs up.

Lily, however, had taken a moment to reply. She had simply stood there with a furrowed brow and a quizzical twist to her lips. _What is this madness_? She had wondered. Though she admitted to thinking James a bit dashing from time to time, she was certain James only lived to taunt her, and they had always fought so viciously! That was the sort of friends they were! Not 'boyfriend-girlfriend-friends.' And what in magic's name was he to know about who she was destined to be with? Even she didn't know her own destiny! The arrogant ass thought she would squeal and start the wedding plans, just because he was giving her the time of day? If he wanted to get to know her, he should do it the normal way and begin by asking to sit with her or at least by getting on civil terms with her! The impudence of it all!

Or, worst of all, was he joking? Did James think it would be funny to even think that the all-star of the school would be interested in Little Miss Prefect?

Finally, Lily cleared her throat. "Well, Potter. I can see you are correct. You are shit with a crystal ball."

James's jaw dropped. McGonagall walked in to see James scratching his head, dumbfounded, and the class sniggering quietly. That little comment should have cleared up his confusion about Lily, and how Lily was not to be wooed like every _other_ girl. It hadn't. Not even a bit.

If James had known why Lily was so upset, and that she really just wanted to him to go slowly and act properly before declaring their destiny, maybe, just maybe, James would not have screwed up the next year or so. Maybe.

But James didn't know. In James's mind, he was convinced that all he needed to do was be more forward. He just needed to show Lily how outlandishly attractive and likable he was. That he was incredibly adroit at magic and on a broomstick. That he was everything she could ever want in a guy and more.

Deciding to lay it low from Lily for a few weeks, James began seeing a Ravenclaw in his year by the name of Angela Todd who was not on the most affectionate terms with Lily. One might even call them ruthless, cutthroat rivals.

Now, within the month, James realized why Lily detested Angela so much, (she was a petty and conceited brat) and broke up with her. The next day, as James cantered the hall where he took Defence Against the Dark Arts, he was in quite the chipper mood.

That was the day that James found Lily bent over a younger boy, tending to an ankle he had hurt. In his euphoria from breaking it off with Angela, James had gotten the notion that Lily would have warmed to him by now. James then had the bright idea to roll up his pant leg, cut a small gash in his leg, and stumble down the hall towards his destiny.

"Evans, help me!" James had shouted and forced a few tears for effect as he collapsed to on the ground.

With a concerned frown, Lily pointed her wand at James's leg and shot a bandage around the small wound. She then sent the younger boy to the hospital wing with several of his friends.

"I advise you to go with them," she noted to James. "Madame Pomfrey should look at that. It could be infected."

"Won't you help me get there, Evans?" he smiled. "I think I'm a bit light-headed. Or maybe that's just your presence."

With a distasteful bend to her mouth, Lily held out her hand to help him to his feet, but James pulled hard on her hand, causing her to stumble towards him.

"You'll have to get a bit closer, if you're going to help me," James grinned.

Lily ripped her hand away, "The closest you'll ever get to me, Potter, will be when you're getting under my skin."

"That's pretty close," James shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

Lily glared down at the smirking boy on the ground, his glasses askew, just right, and his hair stuck, just so. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you don't stand a chance with me," she bit her lip and took off down the hall, books clutched to her chest and bag hitting her hip as she walked.

Ever since that day, James had been in a slightly sticky situation.

So here he sat, shovelling tree sap and floury breakfast products down his throat, when Lily walked into the Great Hall.

James sat with a rigid back as Lily sat at the table at a seat near the door. He no longer touched the sticky mess in front of him. His eyes were only on Lily, who would not look at him, though James was sure she had noticed he was there.

Sirius took the opportunity of James's distraction to trade plates with James. He had dumped a bit too much granulated sugar into his concoction, which had taken a slimy, lumpy texture. Nothing is worse than starting off the day with a bad syrup mess.

Remus scrunched his nose. "Have you heard of toast, Padfoot? Because that's what the majority of people consume in the morning."

Sirius replied with an open mouth, "That's precious, coming from the man who craves human flesh once a month."

Remus winced at the jibe, but wasn't thrown off his game, "And that's precious coming from the man who craves dog food _more_ than once a month. That's right. Don't think for a moment that we forgot about that."

In perfect form, Sirius stick out his tongue, showing Remus a disgustingly unidentifiable blob that looked like it had already been digested.

Remus groaned and turned to Peter.

"Don't look at me," Peter held up his hands innocence. "The only thing I crave is cake."

Completely lost in his own world, James patiently waited for Lily to finish her eggs, never allowing his eyes to wander for a second, even when Sirius tried to pour syrup in his ear (a feat that Peter put a prompt end to by spreading marmalade into Sirius's hair—Remus took the opportunity to transform some cereal into dog kibble and sprinkle it in Sirius's syrup).

After fifth year, James had gotten the idea that Lily would realize his devotion to her if he could show her how much he paid attention to her—that he wasn't just an egotistical buffoon. So, at the very beginning of sixth year, James had spent an entire evening sitting under his invisibility cloak, watching Lily Evans study in the library. When she'd left she'd forgotten her brown quill behind, so James picked it up after she was gone, and took off his cloak before chasing her down the hallway.

"Evans!" James had called. "You left your quill in the library. Here," he said as he handed it back to her.

"Oh, um, thanks," Lily had responded, tucking it into her bag. "Say, I hadn't seen you in the library."

"Maybe I was hiding," James grinned. "Or you were just very focused on your Transfiguration work."

"How'd you know that's what I was working on?" Lily asked, confusion written on her face.

James shrugged, "I was watching you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "That's sort of weird, Potter."

James shrugged again.

Ignoring his awkward comments, Lily really wanted to have a nice conversation. "That quill is my favourite, actually, for—

"Transfiguration," James finished. "I know."

Lily gaped.

"I was watching," James repeated.

Lily spluttered, "Is this supposed to impress me or something?"

James frowned and grew a bit irritated. "Well, yes, actually. It was suppose to impress you. What's wrong with you, Evans?"

"I don't know," Lily snapped. "Why don't you tell me? You know everything else." Lily spun on her heels and stomped down the hallway as James ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"And fix you're hair, Potter!" she called angrily over her shoulder.

"_Other_ girls like my hair looking like I just came off a broomstick, damn it!" he hollered back.

And Lily stopped. Spinning slowly, she faced her friend, her enemy. "I am not like _other_ girls."

And _that_ was when James finally got it.

At last, Lily finished her juice and stood from the bench. Then and only then did she look deliberately at James, and with a movement so subtly that James was not quite certain it had actually happened, she nodded her head for him to follow her as she exited the Great Hall.

Lily waited at the entrance for James to catch up to her, before she led him to a stop in a well-known passage that made a shortcut to the library.

"I'll talk first, alright?" Lily said. With a deep breath, she continued. "We're not going to pretend like last night never happened. Because it did. And I'm not going to say I regret it. Because I don't. But I'm not going to say I'll fall into your arms and live happily after. Because I won't. And I'm not going to say that night changed everything. But it might have changed a lot."

Wondering whether or not that was all Lily had to say, James opened his mouth, "So what are we going to do know?"

"I said I talk first," Lily snapped. "I've never made a good enemy, James. I like you too much to be your enemy. Now, I'm not so certain I can be your friend either. I am entirely certain, though, that I can't be your girlfriend. Not right away.

"Like I said, we can't pretend that that night never happened, but for the time being, we can _act_ like it never happened. Perhaps, for now, it would be best if we only know what it could be like if we were to be together. And we acknowledge that we might never be like that again, and we also acknowledge that maybe we will be like that again—dancing and holding like that, I mean. But we're not going to force anything; we're just going to go on as we've been before. That's what I propose."

James thought. Lily hadn't really given him the option of rejecting her proposal, but truthfully, what option did he have? Was he supposed to declare that he just couldn't take this anymore? That he didn't want to be friends? That he loved her? Was he supposed to take her in his arms and kiss her?

What would Lily say then? Would she slap him and scream that he ruined everything? Probably not. Everything she had said implied that she hadn't minded what had happened last night. So would she kiss him back? Would they then start a rocky and tumultuous relationship that neither of them was ready for? One that would crash into the rocks and blow to pieces like so many teenage relationships do?

James remembered a day in late November of his fifth year when he had come in from a midnight adventure to find Lily curled in a corner of the couch in the empty common room, an open Charms book and what appeared to be a letter laying next to her. For a moment, James had considered stealing the letter and reading it aloud, just to annoy Lily, but then he had noticed a slight moisture running down her cheeks.

"Lils, what's wrong?" he'd asked, startling her, but sitting down beside her none the less.

"Oh, nothing," Lily had mumbled and grabbed her book. "I just, really need to read this chapter for tomorrow. Running behind," she muttered. "Lots to do, had a meeting."

"Lily," James interrupted. "Don't lie to me."

Lily sighed, "Read the letter."

James had done as commanded. It began as a very kind letter from her parents; it was evident that they loved her and were very proud of her. Halfway through, though, they asked if it would be alright if she stayed at school over the holiday, as her sister Petunia was having company and thought it would be best if she stayed away. They apologised profusely, but wanted to consent to Petunia's request, as they were not allowing her to spend the holiday away, as she had wanted at first. They signed off with their love and wishes, hopes for their favourite daughter who had become so distanced from them.

James wasn't sure what the best thing to say was, but settled on reassurance. "It will all be alright, Lily. They still love you, a lot. That's clear as day in every word of this letter."

"And Tuney?" Lily sniffed.

"Is jealous," James told her. "She'll come around eventually. You'll see."

Lily sniffed again, "You better be right, Potter," she retorted with the smallest of smiles found in her eyes.

"I always am," James grinned.

After a moment, Lily looked at the clock and groaned, "I haven't read any of this!" she gestured at her book.

"Tell you what," James offered. "You close your eyes, and I'll read to you. You're tired."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lily laughed, but she couldn't suppress the yawn that followed. Sheepishly she asked, "Aren't you tired too? You should go to sleep."

"I train for this sort of thing," James argued. "Sleeping is a waste of time. I have better things to do, like read to you. Now shush up and close your eyes."

Lily smiled, but consented. As James started to read, she whispered to him, "One of these days, Potter. Maybe. Maybe it'll happen."

So James stood in the passageway, wondering if this was the day.

There was a part of both of them that just wanted to give into passion and run headlong into whatever lied ahead, but James didn't want that for Lily and himself. James wanted to grow into this the right way—nothing tawdry or regrettable. While speed can help one to leap canyons, it can also make the fall all the more dangerous on the other side. But a bridge…

"Sounds like a deal," James agreed and held out his hand.

Lily smiled shyly and met him in an awkward handshake, "No harm; no foul."

James grinned, "So no problem if I do this," and he scooped her into the sort of bear hug they had shared so many times.

Lily laughed and squirmed and struggled and James lifted her from her feet, just like always, but there was no ignoring that something was different. Lily and James were still playful and still friends, but the way they embraced now…

It was slightly sticky and undeniably beautiful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: So, when did people first start putting disclaimers everywhere? Was it out of courtesty and respect for the authors or because people were acutally getting sued? Anyway, I respect JK Rowling and her epic masterpiece, that she wrote.**

**A/N: Gah. So it's still a bit lacking in humor. I'm trying, I really am. I also didn't mean to make this so much from James's mind. I normally never do that. I just get Lily better. Did people like my James? Should I try that more often?  
And did having so many flashbacks bother people? I just wanted my readers, you, to understand the history. Anything you want more of? Less of?  
Thanks so much for your feedback! I super appreciate it, and am sorry if I didn't respond to your review. I also want to apologize if I don't get anything out for a while. School starts soon.**

**Love you! **

**- mebmarker24  
**


	10. The Important Things

**Centripetal Motion**

**Chapter 10**

**The Important Things**

* * *

November: most definitely the best month of the year in Lily's opinion. Lily had felt this way from a young age, but she could only now place why. November was a month that was chilly enough to provide a certain sharpness and clarity, but not cold enough to feel the death and gloom of, say, February. It was warm enough to spend a pleasant time outside in November, but not hot enough to feel sticky and lazy. November was fresh enough to beautiful colours, crackling leaves, and the oddest of squashes, but not enough newness or growth to thicken the air with so many flowers and suffocating smells.

Lily Evans would take an invigorating autumn afternoon over nearly any other time of the year.

It was for this reason and this reason only that Lily could tolerate Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures on this lovely Wednesday, November 10. Today in class, the seventh year NEWT students were helping to remove gnomes from the vegetable patch behind the greenhouses, in between the lake and the forest. For many of the students from Wizarding families, this was a common household chore, like vacuuming the carpets, and they had begun to make games of throwing them as far as possible and setting them on their classmates.

Lily did not feel this way. She found the entire process and theory strange, frightening, and just slightly barbaric. So she hung back behind Alice Cartwright, who was quite practiced at the sport of gnome-throwing and had a decent arm, and tried to look like she was actually doing something whenever Professor Kettleburn looked her way.

"So Frank wrote me yesterday about our plans for getting together over winter holiday," Alice babbled. "Now, I'd be perfectly fine spending the whole bloody holiday with him, but I can't imagine what my family would have to say about that. This is what I told him, and he wrote this morning saying it would be fine, because after I got out of school we'd be free to spend all our time together."

Alice paused to chuck a gnome halfway into the Forbidden Forest, but continued with out delay, "You see, Lily, the way he said it did not sound like he planned for us to go out on dates all the time. He sounded like he was almost, well proposing! Nothing was official, or anything of the sort, but it got me to thinking. I'm certain he'll propose soon. How am I to go around telling people that I'm engaged at seventeen! Not that I'm engaged yet, but it's always a possibility. I'll be eighteen next month, but no one sees a difference between seventeen and eighteen."

Lily smiled. In the Muggle world, turning eighteen was everything, including adulthood. That meant nothing, though, about marriage. She pictured her parents' faces after presenting a fiancé and almost laughed.

"Well," Lily said, "Some people would be terribly rude, but should love really matter when age is involved? Love is the important thing. Personally, I've been waiting on you for several months to make it pretty final. You two are quite obvious about each other."

Alice smiled softly and absentmindedly chucked a gnome at James Potter.

Lily giggled as James leapt in the air, only to come back down on the gnome's toe, who took this as a personal offence and began gnawing on James's ankle. James yelped and tried to pry the thing off him as the other three Marauders (who let all four of them in one class?) alternated between rolling on the ground with laughter and egging the gnome on.

Suddenly Professor Kettleburn's voice could be heard. "You're a wizard, boy," he told James. "Use your wand."

Recognition lit up on James's face as he pulled out his wand and Stunned the little bugger. He then grinned and shrugged his shoulders to the small crowd that had been sniggering at him.

"So," Alice nudged Lily. "Speaking of boys…"

"Oh, were we?" Lily asked innocently.

Alice drop-kicked a gnome towards the lake. "How's Potter these days?"

"Well, his gnome friend seems to think his ankle is quite tasty," Lily smiled.

"And what do you think?" Alice asked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Friends, Alice. Perhaps _you_ are practically engaged, but many of us are quite unattached."

"That's not what Abigail said," Alice sort of sang.

"Abigail doesn't know what she's talking about," Lily argued. "She's too preoccupied with getting Remus to open up. Her postulations are completely unfounded."

"Abigail and Remus, really?" came a voice form behind Lily.

Lily spun around to face Sirius Black and sighed in relief that it was not James or Remus who had overheard their conversation.

"It's rude to sneak up on people, Black," Alice scolded in her motherly tone.

"I've also been told it's rude to eavesdrop, but that hasn't stopped me, Mrs. Longbottom," Sirius retorted.

"You jerk," Lily berated. "You keep that to yourself!"

"Certainly, my venomous flower," Sirius grinned. "I just heard talk of my dear scruffy headed friend and determined that I needed to investigate."

"There's nothing to investigate," Lily replied curtly.

"Really now? Maybe I'll see what Figg has to say about that situation?" Sirius suggested and started kicking around a particularly round gnome like a football. "I could also ask her about Moony while I was at it…"

"You even think about it, and I'll take points from Gryffindor!" Lily threatened.

"Really? That isn't an exploitation of your power, Miss Head Girl?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not above it."

"Maybe, I'll ask James to verify. Oi Prongs!" Sirius called.

Kettleburn snapped to attention, "Every gnome out of this patch in the next ten minutes, Mr. Black. No lollygagging!"

"I would never think of committing such an offence as serious as lollygagging, Professor," Sirius hollered.

Meanwhile, James jogged over to Sirius and the girls. "What happened? Did you get bitten as well?"

"No," Lily grumbled. "But I might set one on your friend, here."

James laughed. "I wouldn't be opposed; what's the reason?"

Sirius cut in, "I just needed to ask you a question. Is it or is it not exploitation of the Almighty Head Power to blackmail me by threatening to subtract points?"

James paused then turned to Alice, "Did he deserve it, Cartwright?"

"Absolutely."

James nodded, "Then I stand by Lily."

"You're getting soft on me, mate," Sirius shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Something like that," James agreed.

The four students turned quickly when they heard a painful cry from the other side of the vegetable patch. A Hufflepuff, it appeared, had been bitten, and there was blood involved.

"Class dismissed!" Kettleburn shouted, and began helping the boy up to the castle.

Alice tapped Lily on the shoulder, "Come to the dormitory with me to get our books for Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

"Oh, I've already got mine," Lily said. "But if you all haven't, I can go with you."

"I've already got mine too, Lily," James told her. "Let's go on ahead."

"Yes," Sirius encouraged. "You two go on ahead."

As Alice and Sirius watched their friends follow the path to the castle, Alice spoke, "You've already got your books, haven't you?"

"Yes," Sirius confirmed.

"Me too."

Twenty minutes later, the seventh year NEWT class had spread themselves around the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, wands poised in front of them.

"This is the day," Professor Capricious squealed. "This is the day you shall attempt to produce a Patronus Charm! Has each youngling harnessed a strong emotion of a favourable nature?"

"Oi, McKinnon," Sirius whispered. "Care to know what mine is?"

"Not in the slightest, Black," she snapped.

"Actually, I think you already know," Sirius grinned. "I think its yours as well."

"I think you smacked your head if you believe that was a favourable experience for me."

"Oh," Sirius grinned. "Are you talking about when we snogged? I was thinking about that Transfiguration test, but if you insist…"

"Fall in a well," Marlene whispered fiercely.

"As long as you're by my side, love."

Professor Capricious clapped her hands together. "Each of the students remembers the incantation, now. Proceed!"

"Expecto Patronum!" someone said. Nothing happened.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted another. A soft glow at the tip of the wand quickly died.

Lily closed her eyes and focused her mind. _She had received her letter; she was going to Hogwarts._ "Expecto Patronum!" She couldn't feel a thing._ She got her wand; she performed a spell. _Again, nothing_._ She needed something amazing. Something important_._What are the important things?

_She was sorted intro Gryffindor. She had new friends. Abigail, Alice, Potter._ "Expecto Patronum!" Though Lily's eyes were closed she opened them when several students around her gasped. A faint silver figure was prancing in front of her, it strengthened and differentiated as the moments past, and she could make out its form. A silvery doe was now dancing around the room, prompting many students to stop their own work and watch Lily's success. Lily smiled softly as Professor Capricious exclaimed praises of "Splendid!" and "Marvellous!"

"Hey, Lily," James caught her attention. "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag burst forth from his wand, galloped around the room, and stopped near Lily's doe. The stag shook his head and thrust his chest forward. The doe kicked its hoof on the ground playfully and the two deer began a game of leaping about the classroom with no respect for the boundaries of the floor and gravity.

"What's a doe symbolize?" Lily asked James.

"Kindness," James answered.

"And love and gentleness and grace," Remus added.

"Grace?" Abigail laughed. "I think your charm is a bit confused. But it does figure you'd get an animal like that."

Sirius laughed, "You mean it does figure she'd get an animal like James." Sirius stuck his wand out and shouted the incantation. "Expecto Patronum!" he said, and a playful dog with its tongue lolling out rolled around the floor in front of him. "So, McKinnon, you think you've got a dog in that wand?"

It escaped no one's attention that Marlene sounded worried when she replied "Your wish," and rolled her eyes.

"It is," Sirius answered.

Marlene bit her lip, "Expecto Patronum! Expecto—Expecto—Expecto Patronum!" It wasn't a dog. It was a cat. A cat this hissed at scratched at the silver Padfoot.

"Now that," Abigail pointed, "Figures."

Across the room, Severus Snape snapped at Tempest Avery. "Have you no patience? Have you no trust in me?"

"Not a bit," Tempest jibed. "Have you given reason for me to?"

"You know what I think?" Acacia Gibbons interrupted. "I think you haven't got a plot against Evans and Potter at all. I think you're making it up, mudblood-lover."

"Insolent shrew!" Snape rebuked her. "You are of no value to this endeavour and I advise you not to accuse me."

"Lay off her, Snape," Avery said. "We're all thinking it. Let's just practice our charms." Snape knew how to produce a Patronus. He knew what form it took, and after seeing Evans, he wasn't about to display his Patronus to the class.

Acacia's took the form of a tigress, and Tempest's took the form of a snake.

Across the room, Sirius burst into a fit of laughter verging on tears. With a hand waving in the direction of Tempest Avery, he shouted, "Now _that_ figures!"

The class continued with their work for the remainder of the period. And several more students accomplished the charm. Abigail was still having much trouble, but Alice produced an adequate shield, and Remus's Patronus took the form of a crane.

When dismissed, many students still lingered in the classroom, as it was the last class of the day. James nervously shifted his feet as he adjusted and readjusted his glasses.

"Lily?" James questioned the girl who was still kneeling on the ground, attempting cram all her books in to her bag.

She looked up at him. There really is something to be said about hearing one's name. The way it sounds in one's own ears. The flavour others give to it.

"Something you need, James?" she stood.

"Oh no, I was just heading out to the courtyard, and I thought you could come. So we could," James faltered, "talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Oh you know, Heads stuff and all," James shrugged.

Lily pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down. "Of course, yes, Heads stuff. We should talk about Heads stuff."

James's hand found itself in his hair. "Or we could just catch up. It's a nice day outside and we haven't really gotten a chance to…much… lately… we've been busy."

Lily smiled. "I think it's time to stop being too busy for the important things. Let's head out to the courtyard."

* * *

**Disclaimer: This piece is a homage to the greatness that it not mine.**

**A/N: Yeah, so, it's been a long time. This piece was actually written ages ago, but I thought it was a piece of crap, so it didn't go up here. But then looking back now, I realize it's not really any less of a piece of crap than anything else I've written. Hmmm. You really do become a better writer when you study more...  
It may be ages before another chapter. Give up hope now. **

**Love,**  
**Mebmarker24**


End file.
